The Truth
by crazedinnocence
Summary: trance's planet gets revealed and someone of the crew's recent past catchs up. *Completed* plz r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda. I did use some quotes that I have found in articles I've read (like "Andramada" said by Lexa Doig. Lisa Ryder told it to an interviewer in an interview once.) And other quotes from shows and movies. The only characters I own are Angel/Admiral Sheall, her ship (Maria Louise), Shay, Grace, Michael, Daniel, Anastasia, Desicreed, Ahren and Victoria. Oh yea and the government and the other's who are not in the show also.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Truth  
  
As Beka exited the Maru out of slipstream she was hailed. "Please identify yourself," she said politely as she brought the hail up. "I am Admiral Sheall, but you can call me Admiral. I am captain of the Maria Louise. And who might you be?" "I'm Captain of the Eureka Maru and first officer of the Andromeda Ascendant Rebecca Valentine, you can call me Beka." Beka answered Admiral. "Andromeda?" Admiral asked surprised. "So you've heard of her?" Beka asked. "Heard of? Try more along the lines of searching for her." Admiral said "How long?" Beka asked "3 weeks now" Admiral said. Beka thought for a second then said "Why won't you dock to the Maru, come aboard and we can talk until the Andromeda decides to show her wonderful warship face, hmmm?" Beka said politely. Admiral smiled and nodded. A few moments later they were docked with each other and Admiral was on the Maru, not fully believing she was going to see the Andromeda-again. "Would you like some coffee?" Beka asked "Yes I would I'm sort of addicted to it and haven't had some in a while." Admiral said. "Don't feel bad I'm a coffee addict too, the Andromeda is always in stock." Beka said with a slight smile, as she lead Admiral to the small kitchen like area of the Maru. Beka couldn't help but notice some of Admirals features. She had bone spurs-partially hidden by her beautiful cloak- elfish ears and the prettiest bluish silver hair down to her mid-back. Beka knew she'd seen her some where before but couldn't figure out where. Admiral only had a couple sips of her coffee before she was bouncing off the walls of the Maru. "Maybe next time no caffeinated drinks for you" Beka said. Admiral just laughed as they talked and finished their coffee. "You remind me a lot of Harper." Beka said. "Harper?" Admiral asked as she thought for a moment. It looked as if she knew the name; Beka just shrugged it off. "Yea, he's my, well our, engineer." Beka said. "'Our' what do you mean?" Admiral asked. She had to fake she didn't know them. "Well he's the engineer of the Maru and the Andromeda." Beka said right when a 'beep' came from the front. It beeped again; Beka went to go answer it. It continued beeping. "I'm comin'-I'm comin' hold your freakin' horses people." She said as she brought the hail up seeing Harper's face. She just laughed inwardly. "Welcome home boss." Harper said, "did you know that you have a ship attached to the Maru? If I didn't know better I'd say you were boarded by pirates." "I was aware that there was a ship attached and there are no pirates on board. Andromeda both ships will be docking. Beka out." Beka closed the channel. "Any problems?" Admiral asked coming out of hiding. "Nah, just that we need to detach and dock separately." Beka said. Admiral nodded going back to her ship. They detached and docked separately. Dylan and Tyr met them on the hanger. Admiral had her cloak completely on and the only thing you could see was her face, and some of her hair. "Beka, what happened to the 'I don't trust strangers' deal?" Dylan asked. "I changed it to trust all strangers. Didn't you get the memo? I trusted you didn't I? For all I knew you could have been a suicidal maniac." Beka said walking out towards machine shop. "I must have missed that memo." Dylan said to himself. "And you might be?" "I'm Admiral, captain-and only crew member of the Maria Louise- and you are Captain Hunt?" Admiral said. "Ah yea and this is Tyr." Dylan said pointing a hand at Tyr. Trance walked in and Admiral froze and turned white-any whiter and she would have passed as a ghost of a ghost. "Admiral? HELLO!!! Andromeda to Admiral-anyone home in there?" Dylan said waving his hands in front of Admirals face. She blinked as if coming out of a daze, snapping at Dylan's hands almost biting him. "I'm fine." Admiral said. "Trance take her to med. bay then please for the love of Harper please clean up med. bay" Dylan said walking out heading to command with Tyr following him. Trance nodded leading Admiral to med. bay. "I'm fine I don't need medical attention." Admiral said crossing her arms as they walked. "Dylan's the captain just humor him for now and it's procedures anyway." Trance said as they entered medical. It was a huge wreck. It looked as if a tornado went through it and left no trace of anything ever living there. Trance gave admiral an examination. "So what's wrong?" Admiral asked "I'm not sure exactly." Trance said. "What do you mean? There's gotta be something wrong" Admiral said getting off the examination table pacing. After about a moment of her pacing and Trance trying to calm here down Admiral threw up. It wasn't anything but water and coffee. "Admiral have you eaten regularly?" Trance asked. Admiral shocked her head sitting down. "I haven't had much of an appetite the last seven months or so" Admiral said. She threw up again. Trance ran some tests and told Admiral she could go and look around. Trance began cleaning medical. Trance sighed as she put the last things back in place. The machine beeped. Trance went and looked at it.  
  
"What is it Trance?" Admiral asked from behind her making Trance jump. "Ahh-ummmmm." Trance said trying to comprehend it herself. "I'm suicidal? Thanks knew that. Bi-polar? Old news." Admiral said. She threw up again. Trance was expecting water to come up but food came up this time. "It's something else, did you know you were pregnant?" Admiral nodded. Admiral walked out of medical heading off somewhere. Trance didn't try and stop her. "She talks in worse tongues then Harper" Andromeda said blinking in. Trance nodded. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: I know this is the first note here, *looks mischievously around for the church's Jesus. Doesn't see him* kool im clear, anywho as I was saying- I hope you're enjoying my first story here. Its my longest one yet.  
  
Beka found Harper in one of the machine shops working on a new project. "Hey Harper." "Oh hey boss" Harper said turning around. "Know anything about an Admiral Sheall?" Beka asked. "Uh no why?" "Just curious, she's on our ship right now, where I'm not sure." Beka said walking out. Harper got up and followed her out. "Whoa why didn't you tell me that she was a she?" Harper asked. "I think that saying 'she's on our ship' qualifies as telling you that she's a woman." Beka said as they rounded a corner. They were so busy arguing that as they rounded the corner they didn't see Admiral until Harper literally ran into her and fell flat on his butt. "Owwww" Harper said as he stood up rubbing his butt. "Admiral-Harper. Harper-Admiral." Beka said. "Yea, yea" Admiral said walking past them. Harper grabbed her arm. "Where have I seen you from?" He asked her "You'll know the answer soon enough." She said walking away. Harper and Beka shrugged it off and went to command. She stopped and looked at the wall. It had a painting on it. It was a painting of a wolf standing on a planet in space with both a sun and a moon behind it. It was beautifully done. Andromeda blinked in making Admiral jump slightly. "One of our guests painted that for us eight months ago." She said. "It's beautiful. The picture is the same as my tattoo." Admiral said showing Andromeda her tattoo on her arm. Admiral was right. "But I wonder where the artist got her idea from." Andromeda nodded in agreement. "Her name is Angel, she was very sweet. Harper was devastated when she left." "Your engineer must have really loved her. I wonder why she left." Admiral said. "He still does love her, we all want to know why she left." Andromeda said. "She was a very special, skilled girl." Admiral nodded. She touched the picture, remembering when she painted. The upper right corner was half done. It was the commonwealth symbol. She took the panel off and climbed in closing the panel back up once in the wall. Andromeda's hologram appeared next to her there. Admiral looked at her annoyed. "Ok, ok I'm going." Andromeda said disappearing. Admiral jacked into the V.R. matrix, with a lot of ease. "Well this is something that was not expected by a guest of ours." Andromeda said appearing next to Admiral. Admiral just nodded as she pushed some buttons. "I'm sorry but I have to do this" Admiral said and pushed a button. She exited the matrix. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Ello everyone. Yes I said Ello not hello. I'd like to say thankyou to a girl in my class for reading this before I posted it and said I should do this. There r some confusing parts yes, but that's me and you may get used to it later. Bye until the next chapter.  
  
The lights in command flickered. "What was that Rommie?" Dylan asked. "I-I-" Rommie began and fell. Dylan caught her and laid her down the rest of the way. "Harper!!" Dylan yelled. Harper was already in the matrix by the time Dylan yelled his name. 'Great, just great. Her memory couldn't have gotten up and walked away, could it?' Harper thought while he was in the matrix. He couldn't find any of her memory files anywhere. He exited and the entire crew was in command by that time.  
  
"What do you mean all of her memory files are gone?!?" Dylan asked. "Just that Dylan. All of her files are gone, chances are erased." Harper said keeping his distance from Dylan. He didn't want to be killed by a three hundred-year-old, crazy high guard captain this week. Dylan continued holding Rommie.  
  
Out of no where, "Crap!" Harper said to no one in particular. Everyone looked at him. "The only one on this ship that might have enough knowledge to be able to do this would be Admiral." Harper said. "How would you know this?" Tyr asked a little coldly. "Add up the facts, one shes not in here and no one knows where on the ship she went to, and two, the only one I'm able to factor into this, is that she bought some high tech parts from a Nietzschean about 2 weeks ago." Harper said crossing his arms. "And whats it got to do with us, other then shes better then you." Beka said. "She's a persons worst nightmare if pissed off," Harper said. "And you know this how?" Tyr asked. "What is this '20 questions' with Harper day? Besides I found this out on the drift I saw her on." Harper said. "But you said you didn't know anything 'bout her when I asked you about her." Beka said. "That's because I didn't know her name until today." Harper said At that moment Admiral entered and Dylan immediately jumped on her. "Who are you really?" Dylan shot at her coldly. "Just who I told you I was-Admiral." She said in a mocking, sarcastic tone. She looked at Dylan with a huge grin lifting her left wrist then her right hand- which had a knife in it-and slit her wrist, going unconscious.  
  
"Get her to medical and Trance help her" Dylan said getting up and going back to Rommie. "Dylan please calm down, we'll help get Rommie back, I promise." Beka said walking over to Dylan. "How the hell do you propose that? We need Rommie to help Admiral and we need Admiral to help get Rommie's memory files back!" Dylan shot at her so coldly that it scared Beka. "We are screwed over way past our heads Beka."  
  
Admiral's wrist didn't have damage to any of the veins. Trance was relived about that. She had wrapped the cut up to keep it from getting infected. Three nights later Admiral woke up to an empty medical room. "I've gotta remember to stop doing that, it gives me a headache." Admiral said aloud rolling off the bed. She fell on all fours on the floor. She began acting like a wolf. She walked out of medical sniffing around. She found the scent she wanted right when she heard a noise. Someone was coming. She hid as Beka walked by. "I don't know why Dylan wants us to do these its not like we don't know where Admiral is." Beka said aloud to herself. Beka disappeared and Admiral came back out following the scent she found. It led her to command where the whole crew ended up being for new assignments. She walked in spotting Harper. She jumped on Harper knocking him over. No one tried to get her off except for Dylan who didn't succeed in the process. "Dylan it's alright she won't hurt me unless I show fear. I'm not afraid of her." Harper said. Dylan just grunted and backed away. Admiral backed off into a corner 'he still remembers what I told him' Admiral thought. "How did you know she wouldn't hurt you?" Tyr asked 


	4. chapte 4

"If she did don't you think she would have hurt me and Dylan both?" Harper said as he walked over to Admiral. Harper knelt in front of her talking to her quietly as someone would do to a scared child. She relaxed, curling up crying as she rocked back and forth. He noticed something on Admirals arm; he moved the cloak from over it. It was exactly like the picture that was painted on the wall. The color in the tattoo matched her hair color almost perfectly. "Admiral, why did you delete Andromeda?" Harper asked. The whole crew watched her quietly Trance, stepped forward slightly. "I came to talk to you privately Harper without your ship interfering. She isn't deleted just downloaded onto a disk. " Admiral answered him in a whisper. "And your wrist?" "To get Dylan off of me." She said. "Are you able to redownload her?" Harper asked. She nodded. "But we need to talk first privately." She said looking up at him, he nodded and stood up. "Can we?" he asked Dylan. Dylan nodded and the crew left. Dylan went to his room; he had Rommie put in there for keeping. He kept her on the bed to ensure extra safekeeping. He went to bed falling asleep.  
  
"You don't recognize me do ya Seamus?" Admiral asked. She stood up. "How'd you know my first name?" Harper asked in shock, he only let Angel call him by his first name. "I was here eight months ago, I'm Angel." She said. "Oh my fucking god! Why'd you dye your hair?" "When I went home my father decided to dye my hair this color. I didn't want him to but I had no choice in the matter." Angel said. "And I changed my name to Admiral Sheall, why I don't know why I picked that name." Harper just looked at her for a moment. "Why exactly did you come back?" He asked. "To tell you that I'm pregnant and you're the father of the baby." Angel told him, "I came to ask if you would like to acknowledge him or deny him." "May I think about it first?" Harper asked hugging Angel. Angel nodded. Angel walked out; she went to the observation deck. She was looking out at the stars. Trance walked in not wanting Angel to know she was there. "Trance, I know you're in here." She said. "How? I didn't make any noise." Trance said walking up next to Angel. "Lets just say I could feel you standing there staring at me." Angel said. "Your name isn't really Admiral is it?" Trance asked. "If you think I have a different name take a stab at it then." Angel said. "If I remember you correctly it's Angel isn't it?" Trance said. Looking at Trance, "How'd you guess that?" she asked. "Lets just say, I remember people, especially ones who make promises." Trance said quietly, "Harper knows it's you now doesn't he?" Angel nodded. "I guess I have some work to do." Angel said leaving the observation deck. She went to Dylan's quarters, she checked to see if he was awake or not, or even in the room. She jacked into the matrix, and redownloaded Andromeda's memory. "What happened?" Andromeda asked. "The truth happened, and the truths a bitch at times." Angel said exiting the matrix. She stood up placing the disk on Dylan's desk with a note explaining everything, well just the basis of everything. Rommie woke up; the first thing she noticed was that she was in Dylan's room and Dylan was in the bed with her. That was a small understatement- he had his arms wrapped around her as if he was protecting her. "Dylan, wake up" Rommie said softly waking him. "Rommie? Is that really you?" He asked sitting up. "Yes it is. What happened?" she asked. "Admiral took you offline, she must have finished talking to Harper because you're back." "Oh. I was offline?" She asked. Dylan nodded. Dylan got up stretching. Andromeda blinked in, "Captain, you have a message on your desk." "Who's it from?" He asked walking into his office. Rommie followed him. "Admiral." Dylan looked at her with an annoyed surprise in his eyes. He picked up the disk and the note reading the note she left. "Did you happen to read the note or talk to her Andromeda?" Dylan asked. Rommie read the note from over his shoulders. "No why?" Andromeda asked. "Because she's really Angel." Rommie said looking up smiling; Dylan looked at her almost wanting to laugh. 


	5. chapter 5

"Ummm, here it goes" Angel started after five minutes of everyone nudging her to tell, "I'm Angel, if Harper wants to tell you the reason why I came back he can, Trance already knows too." Angel walked out running to her ship. She laid down in the hammock that was in the lounge type area going to sleep. "She's pregnant- with my child. That reminds me I have to answer her. Where did she go Andromeda?" He asked. "Her ship." She said. Harper nodded going to Angel's ship. "Dylan I'm not mad at her." "Guys have the rest of the day off, I am seriously in need for some aspirin for my migraine." Everyone nodded and left, Rommie went and got some aspirin out of Dylan's medicine cabinet. "Here you go." She said handing him three of them and a glass of water. "Thanks Rommie you're a lifesaver, I mean that." Dylan said. 'I know you do' Rommie thought to herself. Harper entered the Maria Louise. He expected to hear crying, or any thing for that matter. He heard some shuffling he followed it. He found Angel sleeping on a hammock. He smiled to himself; she was so calm and peaceful lying there in the hammock. Harper shook Angel slightly to wake her. She jumped up scared. "Calm down I didn't mean to scare ya." Harper said. "I know." Angel said calming down. Harper laid on the hammock as Angel curled up next to him. "I'll accept our baby." Harper said. Angel smiled. She had her head rested on Harper's chest. "Harper do you know where I'm from?" Angel asked. "No, you told me that the day will come when you return and you would tell me." Harper said. "I'm from a planet that virtually cut itself off from the rest of the universe, and only in the last 20 years it has started to welcome outsiders. The planet is called Pisces." "Twin fish? That's an odd name for a planet, don't you think?" Harper asked. "Whats wrong with my planets name?" Angel asked getting defensive. "Nothing is. I think it is odd that a planet is named 'Pisces' is all" Harper said. Angel relaxed, curling up closer to Harper. Beka walked in, she had heard them talking from the entrance of the ship. "Uh, did I miss something here?" Beka asked walking up to them. "What? That I accepted the baby or our close contact?" Harper asked. "Both actually. So this means you're sticking around awhile longer?" Beka asked. Angel nodded getting up. "I'll be really happy when I deliver this baby I have growing inside of me." Angel said. She went over to her mini fridge and got a small bottle of water. She drank a couple of sips before she threw the water right back up.  
  
"Well there's the record, not that long on holding anything down." Angel said. She put the water back in the fridge. "When are you due?" Beka asked. "Soon, woman are pregnant for 8 months on my planet. When a woman doesn't hold anything down for long it's close to their delivery time." Angel said. "Damn, what corner of hell is your planet in?" Beka asked. "She's from the Pisces planet Beka. Planet of the twin fish" Harper said sarcastically. Beka and Angel both glared at him. "What? It was a joke Angel, I didn't mean to offend you again." Harper said. They all left the ship and headed to command. They entered command laughing. That was an understatement, Beka and Angel were laughing so hard that they couldn't walk properly and Harper was blushing. "Beka will you please stop telling her that stuff? It's embarrassing." Harper said. "Hey at least I don't have nude baby pictures of you." Beka said as she held onto a console to support her self. "Thank the divine you don't, I just may have to fire you for that." Dylan said smiling. Harper nodded agreeing with Dylan. 


	6. chapter 6

"How are you feeling Angel?" Rommie asked from a console. "Better. Just anxious." "For what?" Rommie asked. "To," Angel fell from a contraction. "Are you ok?" Trance asked. "Yea its just I'm havin-" she had more they were really close together, "contractions- lots of them" Beka picked Angel up. For being pregnant, she was fairly light. As a matter of fact you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. "Come on delivery time." Beka said walking out of command being followed by Trance, Rommie, and Harper. Dylan rolled his eyes and Andromeda appeared on the screen sticking her tongue out at Dylan. Tyr chuckled. "You've become such a smart ass you know that right Andromeda." Dylan said. Andromeda didn't bother answering him. When they got to medical; Beka placed Angel on the closet bed and began helping Trance prep Angel for delivery. Rommie stayed up at Angel's head to watch her vital signs. "What can I do to help?" Harper asked. "Talk to her, coach her." Trance answered him. "Coach? I've never helped with a delivery before!" Harper said. "Calm her breathing down Harper" Beka snapped. "Geesh remind me to never help with deliveries again. Ok Angel calm down." Harper said. Angel had a death grip on his hand that he lost blood circulation in it and it was almost broken. "Make them stop!!!" Angel yelled. "Angel please calm down," Harper said. "Ok Angel you ready?" Trance asked, she nodded, "Ok push." Angel pushed. A screaming hour and a half-later Angel had given birth. She had passed out from the pain. She slept for an hour. When she woke up she immediately asked for her child. "Here comes your healthy baby son." Beka said with a smile. She handed Angel her son. Angel smiled at her and Harper's new life they had created. In the hour that she slept she healed from giving birth which only surprised Rommie and Beka. When they entered command with Angel behind everyone, Dylan wasn't expecting them back- especially Angel. "Well that was quick 2 and a half hour delivery. And why aren't you resting Angel?" Dylan asked. "Because I heal differently then you." Angel said. "And remind me not to be a birthing coach ever again." Harper said. "Why is that Harper?" Dylan asked. Dylan, Tyr, and Rev looked at Harper. "I think she almost broke my hand, and she cut blood off from my hand." Harper said still rubbing his hand. "Sorry Harper." Angel said quietly. "It's ok I know you were in pain." "Dylan we're being hailed." Rommie said. "Bring it up" Dylan said turning to face the screen. "May I speak to the captain?" The elderly man asked. "Which one?" Beka asked stepping forward, and trying to keep her giggles in. "The captain of the Andromeda." "Ok speak." Dylan said hushing Beka. "How many captains do you have on your ship?" "Part of my crew or may I include visitors too?" Dylan asked. "Excluding visitors" "Oh in that case, just two, the second captain is my first officer." Dylan said. "How may I help you?" "I'm looking for my daughter, Admiral Sheall as she now goes by." "What makes you think she's here?" Dylan asked. "She went in search for your ship about 3 weeks ago, has she met up with you yet?" "And what planet may the both of you be from?" Beka asked. "Pisces." "Why can't you let me be father?" Angel asked stepping forward. "You mean that is the guy who called you back seven months ago?" Harper asked. Angel nodded. 


	7. chapter 7

"Daughter I just wanted to see if you were safe and that child of yours was safe too." "My son is safe and alive." Angel said showing her father the infant boy. Her father just looked at her then at Harper then at the infant back at Harper than finally rested his gaze back on the infant. "He looks just like him." Her father said pointing to Harper. "How can you tell?" Trance asked. "He has the ability to do that just as I have the wolf ability." Angel said cradling her son again. "Please come home daughter." Her father pleaded. "No" Angel said running out. "Angel" Harper said running after her. "She went back to her original name captain?" "Yes she did. Why do you want her to return home?" Dylan asked. "Her and her son, so her son can learn the ways of his ancestors when it is time." "You mean something else don't you?" Tyr asked. "What do you mean?" Her father asked. "Yes Tyr what do you mean?" Dylan asked. "I know about your planet. If a woman gives birth to a child who has a parent whose origin isn't of your planet you kill the child." Tyr said. "Is this true?" Dylan asked. Angel's father nodded with a slight smile. "That is truly disgusting." Beka said. Trance and Rommie both agreed. "Fine you can keep them both, but when her son starts showing some kind of power the only one to help him is his mother. Don't come looking for me when she can't handle it." Her father said closing the hail and exiting into slipstream. Dylan just sighed. "This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it." Dylan said.  
  
Harper finally caught up to Angel. For carrying a child she sure could run fast. He entered hydrophonics a moment after Angel. "Angel?" he asked cautiously. "Yes Harper?" she asked looking up at him. "You ok?" he asked walking over to her. "Just peachy. Wanna hold him?" She asked. Harper hesitated for a moment, Angel saw him hesitate. "Sure." "I think I know what to call him." She said as she watched Harper happily hold their son. "Really? What?" Harper asked looking up. "Shay" Angel said. "Shay? I would like that very much" Harper answered looking down at his son. "I know, Harper, I know." "So," Harper started looking up, "why don't you want to return home now?" "Do you really want to know?" Angel asked him. He nodded. "I guess I kind of have to explain what my people are first, it's complicated though." "Try me." Harper said. They both smiled. "Ok, my people are bone bladed elves, each with their own power, or ability. What his will be I don't know, if he'll get one I'm not sure of that." "Bone bladed elves? You might as well say you guys are elf Nietzscheans. Will he get bone spurs?" Harper asked. "What?" Angel asked. "Will he get bone spurs?" Harper asked. "I don't know, we'll find that out when he is one." Angel said getting up. "He'll develop fast, he won't pass as a normal baby in his growth, he'll look older then he really is until he is probably one." Harper stood up too. They began walking out. Andromeda's hologram blinked in. "Are you going to tell him why your father came to bring you back again?" She asked "Oh yea, he came back to take me and Shay home so he could kill Shay and make me watch it." "WHAT?!?!" Harper asked jaw wide open. "Harper it's the way of our people, you're not of the Zodiac system origin. They want us to have pure people, not mutts or anything." "But you said that your planet started accepting outsiders." Harper said. "Yes, allowing them to trade with us and visit our planet, not to mate with the people. I'm only the second one who has mated with a non Zodiac system person, but the first to keep the child." Angel said as the entered the corridor. "Trance was right you do speak in worse tongues then Harper himself." Andromeda said. "Oh gee now I know who really loves me on this ship." Harper said with a smile. "Speaking in tongues, it's a favorite habit of mine." Angel said. "Angel when are you going to feed Shay?" Harper asked. "He doesn't need to eat until tomorrow, he is able to eat food you and I eat." Angel said has she walked away humming. "Angel what the hell are you saying?" Harper asked making stop and turn around. "I told you my people are a complicated species. Since you aren't of Pisces origin I cant expect you to take care of him for 2 months without help so I have to learn to be a human mother." Angel said leaving Harper bewildered in the corridor. "Well that went well." Andromeda said blinking in next to Harper. "Yea sure" Harper said heading to command. 


	8. chapter 8

"I'm telling you Harper you have to go into the matrix and get her out." Rommie said "If she keeps this up I'm going to be the most ticklish android in the known galaxies and you won't have a job to do." Rommie almost doubled over laughing. "I'll still have my job. Besides her mother training for today is about to start." Harper said as he picked up his 2-month-old son. He looked as if he was six months old. "I can't believe how big he is." Beka said. "Well he'll grow like this for some time Beka, get use to it and here you are the one who volunteered to teach her how to be a human mother." Harper said handing Shay to Beka. Angel walked in as almost on cue. "How do you keep doing that?" Rev asked. He was interested in knowing about Angel and her people's way. "Doing what?" Angel asked. "Walk in every time Harper hands Shay to Beka." Rev said. "Oh that. I can sense it. It's part of my ability." Angel said walking over to Beka. "I guess we should go huh?" "Yea but here you carry your son since you are already here." Angel took her son; she enjoyed in the process of helping Harper take care of their son. There was so much joy in it. They went to the mess hall. They ate lunch with Shay making a mess as usual. "You know I think he is more human then anything." Angel said. "I think he is just like his father." Beka said they both laughed. The past 2 months went by fast. Angel now had to start taking over as the dominant parent for the next 10 months. He was starting to show a sign that he has a power of some kind. She hoped it wouldn't happen until later on. "Beka can we talk in your quarters privately?" Angel asked when she finished cleaning Shay off. "Yea sure, but why?" "I'll explain it when we are in your quarters." They went. Beka immediately put privacy mode on. "How can I tell Harper that he won't be able to help care for his son for the next 10 months?" Angel asked. "What? Why is that?" Beka asked. "He is starting to posses a power, and the mother always dominates the last 10 months of a child's first year to help with the child's power." Angel said putting Shay on the couch as he went to sleep. "He's going to be devastated you know that right?" Beka asked. "I know, I could do worse. I don't have to tell him and leave without leaving a note as to what I'm doing or anything." "Don't do that Angel, he was hurt so bad the first time you did that, another time might kill him." Beka said. Angel was pacing around trying to think of what to do. "I don't want Harper to get hurt by the power. I don't know which one he has yet and it will take the next 10 months to figure it out and help Shay." "So what are you going to do?" Beka asked. "I know but I can't tell you. Don't take it the wrong way Beka. I'm not going to leave the ship I just won't be where you guys are." "So what are you saying?" Beka asked. "I'm gonna shut me and Shay off from the rest of you guys." "What? You can't do that." "Beka its either that or leave, if I leave and one of my people find me they will take me home and they will kill Shay. I can't live with that. Shutting myself off from you guys is the only way to protect him until he is one. It is the only way." Angel said, she fell to the ground crying. "Andromeda, disengage privacy mode please." Beka said. "Aye ma'am disengaging privacy mode." Andromeda said not blinking in. Andromeda told Harper and Trance that the privacy mode just turned off and Angel was crying in Beka's room. They both went. Trance wanted to give Shay a check-up because he seemed to be becoming alittle different then they all thought he would be. Harper was just concerned for his wife and son. They walked in to find Angel asleep in Beka's bed with Shay and Beka sitting in a chair next to the bed. 


	9. chapter 9

"What the hell happened?" Harper asked quietly looking around and seeing Beka's room in a semi-mess. "You will have to talk to Angel when she wakes Harper. But as far as this mess it was Angel she got upset on a decision she had to make." Beka said stretching. "Is it ok if I give Shay a check-up?" Trance asked. "Angel knows what is wrong with him Trance so there will be no need to." Beka said. Beka was tired after spending six hours with Angel and Shay that day. She was happy it wasn't six straight hours. Trance nodded walking out it was late. Beka shooed Harper out too. "Harper it may not be a good idea to be in here in the morning, she might hurt you." "And what about you?" Harper asked. "Listen Harper I'm the one who calmed her down, she'll remember me being here not you. So go get some rest and come by in the morning." Beka said. Harper complied and went to his old quarters. "Andromeda, inform me if anything goes wrong in Beka's room with Angel please." Harper asked. Andromeda blinked in nodding. Angel started tossing and turning. She began calling out in her sleep. Shay had gotten out of the bed and went to Beka who was still in the chair next to the bed. She woke up hearing Angel yelling. "Leave me alone father! You made me leave, you're the one who-" "Andromeda lights on" Beka said interrupting Angel. Angel sat straight up. She was trembling badly. "Its ok Angel calm down." Beka said holding Angel in her arms. Angel cried as they sat there rocking gently. Shay stayed on Beka's chair; he was still alittle scared of what just happened. Harper came running in. "Beka what the hell happened?" He yelled. "Oh Harper shut up and take your son. Try and calm him down." Beka snapped back to him. Harper noticed Shay in the chair shaking. He picked his son up and walked out. "It's ok Angel calm down." Beka kept saying. She finally calmed her down after about an hour. "I can't believe it its happening. I have to do it tonight I have to it's the only way Beka." "Are you sure?" Beka asked with concern. Angel nodded. She was still crying. "Shay? Where's Shay?" "Harper has him." Beka said. "NO! Why does he have him? It's not safe for either of them." Angel yelled getting up and running to find Harper. She found him still in the corridor, but Shay was nowhere in sight. Harper was unconscious. "Andromeda?" "Trance is on her way." Andromeda said blinking in. "Don't tell her the truth on how it happened please, and where is Shay?" Angel asked. "The gym." Andromeda said. Angel immediately jumped up running there on all fours. 'This is not good' she thought as she ran to where her son was. She entered. He saw her and went to go hurt her when she growled. He knew that she was there to help. She went and picked him up. She found one of the old crew members room. She locked her and her son in there with privacy mode on. Harper opened his eyes slowly; his vision was blurry at first. He blinked a couple of times getting his vision back again. "Wh-where am I?" Harper asked. "Medical, do you remember what happened to you Harper?" Trance asked. Harper sat up some, his head still hurt. He didn't understand what happened to him. "Shay, I think he did something but I'm not sure. I remember walking down the corridor with Shay then the next thing I knew I hit my head on something and woke up here." Harper said rubbing the back of his head. "Andromeda? Do you know what happened?" Trance asked. Andromeda blinked in. "Angel has requested I don't tell you what happened except for what Harper tells you." "And you're gonna listen to her?" Harper asked. Andromeda nodded. "Harper I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already are. And she has locked herself and Shay in an empty crew quarters room." Andromeda said. "Why?" Trance and Harper asked in unison. Beka came in with Dylan. Dylan had a hold on her elbow. "I know why." Beka said. Everyone but Andromeda looked at her. "Why am I not surprised." Harper muttered under his breath. 


	10. chapter 10

"She has told me that Shay has begun to show a sign of possessing powers. She has to lock herself in those quarters for the next ten months so she can help him control his ability and doesn't hurt any of us." Beka said massaging her temples. "What do you mean for the next ten months!" Harper yelled not meaning to. "Harper" Beka started stepping closer to him, "she has to, it's the way her people are. The fathers care for the children alone for the first 2 months of their lives then the mother gets them for the last 10 months of the child's first year to help them with their power or ability." Harper sighed as he laid back down. "Is there anyway any of us can go in there?" Harper asked. Beka and Andromeda both shook their heads no. It was difficult in the beginning, there was yelling and banging. It sounded like someone was getting beat up or was dying a slow and painful death. Everyone took turns in taking food down to the room. Except Harper, he didn't know what to think of the whole situation. Angel learned what Shay's power was after being in the quarters for three months. It was love = life, hate = death and fear = harm (not death harm) a deadly combination. She had to work with him very carefully in order to help him. He was only the second person in her people's history to have this combination; the first was her mother. 'To close of a gap for this.' She thought during one of the exercises that she had him performing when there the chime from the door sounded. "Who is it?" She asked looking up. Shay had stopped his exercise. "Its Tyr. I've brought your food" Tyr said mildly. "You know what to do with it." Shay answered. "Shay!" Angel whispered as she got up. She went to the door and opened it getting the food and closing the door again. In the last 8 months she hadn't seen or talked to Harper in person. She missed him dearly; Shay didn't remember his father very much. She knew Harper was fine because she talked to Andromeda at night to see how the crew was and to relay messages to them, sometimes she got answers and sometimes she didn't. While she was helping her son with his power she had gotten back in touch with hers and had become just as snappy as he did at times. Shay was a special and talented kid; he acted like- she didn't know who her son reminded her of. As he grew over those months his hair was a light dirty brown blonde with deep blue violet eyes. He had an angelic look to his face and a sparkle in his eyes' every time he smiled. He asked about his father all the time, he did act more human then Piscine. It was a little eerie to her. She watched over him at night, a mother instinct of her people and wolf instinct to be protective. He had gotten a hold of his ability in 9 months, but she kept themselves in the room the last month just to be safe. The last night of the tenth month she walked out of the room carrying a sleeping Shay. Andromeda and Rommie both agreed not to wake the crew. Angel wanted to surprise the crew that the 10 months were over. She walked into medical, even though she was a fast healer she had some wounds that she wanted to clean that got infected. As she cleaned them she hissed silently but not unheard. Trance walked in scaring Angel into her defensive state. Trance put her hands up to show she was there to help; Angel eased up going back to tending to her infections. "Here let me help you." Trance whispered. "No, I can do it but thanks anyway." Angel said. "Angel, I know that you're not used to the help but for the sake of Shay growing up in our environment accept help when it is offered by friends." Trance said as she cleaned a wound of Angel's. "What is his ability anyway?" Trance asked. "Love = life, hate = death, and fear = harm, the kind of harm Harper got." Angel said. "What kind of ability do you have and how common is his?" Trance asked. "His-" Angel paused. "Is a very rare and deadly combination, mine is protection as a wolf, and a really bad case of the sixth sense/foresight and healing." Angel whispered as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "Your father was right he does look like Harper." Trance said with a smile that made Angel smile. Andromeda blinked in. "The rest of the crew is in mess drinking their morning coffee, Trance head their now and act like Angel is still in the room." Andromeda said, "She'll be along in a few." Trance nodded leaving going to mess. 


	11. chapter 11

Angel sighed as she woke her son up. "Morning sunshine." She said with a smile. He was her sunshine. She picked him up and walked towards the mess. When she got their she stopped at the door for a moment then entered. Everyone looked up in surprise- even Harper did. He immediately went over and hugged his wife and son. "Hey" he whispered. She just smiled. "Shay this is your father." She said. "No he's not!" Shay began to protest. "Shay what have I told you? You've seen him on the screen why don't you trust me on it now?" Angel asked. "Because mama he looks just like me." Shay said touching Harper's cheek. Harper smiled. "Are you my dad?" Shay asked. "Yes I am Shay. Are you hungry?" Harper asked, Shay nodded. "Shay hunny you go sit down your father and I will get you your breakfast." She said putting her son down. "I don't wanna leave you mama, I'm scared." Shay said. "Shay dear, you have nothing to be afraid of, do you remember Beka?" She asked her son. "Uh huh" Shay said nodding. Angel pointed to Beka motioning her over. "Beka will you take him please?" Angel asked her. "Sure, come on tiny tot" Beka said taking Shay's hand. He didn't fight Beka about his nickname from her; he was use to her calling him that. Angel and Harper went and got Shay and herself some breakfast. "So when will know if he has bone spurs?" Harper asked quietly. "I'm not sure, he possessed his powers 2 and ½ weeks early so I really don't know. I'm afraid for him if he does get them." Angel said as she picked up her tray. "Why?" Harper asked as they neared the table. "Then he'll be more deadly then Tyr and me put together." Angel said. She gave Shay his plate of food and sat down. "Mama?" Shay asked. "Yes sunshine." Angel asked not looking up at her son. "What's daddy and your friends?" He asked it fell quiet in the room, to quiet. "Why do you ask?" "Because mama only Tyr has bones sticking out of his arms like you and Trance has your ears. Does that make them your mom and dad?" Shay asked. Tyr sighed and growled softly, Shay still heard him and some how made Tyr bleed lightly on his arm then the wound was sealed. "Boy how'd you do that?" Tyr snapped. "Shay how many times have I told you not to use your ability on this crew?" Angel yelled at him. It scared Tyr even more then her son. Her spurs sticking out, she really looked like a Nietzschean when she was angry. "Why shouldn't I use it on him? I barely even know him, he didn't even acknowledge me until sometime over the last 10 months." Shay snapped standing up. For being one he had a very advanced vocabulary. "Great he his more like me then I wanted him to be." Angel muttered under breath. "Tyr and Trance are not my parents and don't you ever harm this crew again or so help me I will let your grandfather deal with you!" Angel snapped walking out of the room. She went to the gym and was practicing on the punching bag when Rommie walked in. The crew had gone and started on their duties. Harper had Shay with him in command. Everyone was in there today. 


	12. chapter 12

"You know you shouldn't have threaten your son like that." Rommie said. "And why not? All children have some memory of their first year growing up, he is half-human, and I don't want him to act like he's full Piscine. Do you realize how scary it is having a son that doesn't know what he really is? Do you even know what its like growing up as a mutt? I do!" Angel yelled she had stopped punching the bag and turned to face the ships' aviator. "But how?" "I'm not full Piscine. My mother was from the next planet back, the planets don't like to breed with the other planets in the solar system, but its been kind of aloud in the last 30 years. My mother's planet is the Gemini planet. So not only am I a twin fish I'm a twin in my self so I have multiple personalities so bad that Shay and I are the two most dangerous living on either planet because not only of our origin but our powers. My mother's planet was or still is inhabited by an elf like species as well as witches, my dads people are- as Harper calls us- elf Nietzscheans. It's so hard raising Shay because he is the only real living person from either planet who has one parent not of our solar systems origin." Angel said, a moment later Harper came running in with Shay chasing him and Beka chasing Shay. "MAKE HIM STOP!!!" Harper yelled as he hid behind Angel. "Shay stop it before you hurt your father!" Beka yelled from behind Shay. "SHAY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Angel asked not meaning to yell, but she scared her son enough to scare him like she wanted to. Her spurs were out in their defensive mode. "No one touch him or you may get hurt."  
  
Angel walked over to Shay and picked him up by the wrists and bringing him up to her eye level. He was still shaking. "Mama it's my wrists they hurt and I asked daddy to help me ease the pain and when he said he couldn't I got upset." Shay said on the brink of crying. Andromeda had informed Trance to report to the gym while Trance, Dylan and Tyr were in the middle of a meeting. All three of them came running in to see the situation. Angel in the middle of the room holding Shay by the wrists at her eye level, blood dripping from her hands. Harper behind her near the punching bag, Rommie a couple feet to his left, and Beka in front of the door, well she was in front of the door until Trance ran into her back, Beka moved over to the side. "Angel put the boy down." Tyr said slowly. "Go to hell" Angel and Shay said in unison. "Shay never say that again" Angel snapped at her son. She put him down and looked at his wrists, he had bone spur starting to grow. "Tyr can you temporarily stop the pain when bone spurs are growing in?" She asked, looking up at him Tyr nodded. "Go with Tyr and he'll help with your wrists, but remember- control your temper." Angel said, Shay had said the last three words in unison with his mother. Shay left with Tyr, and Angel fell to her knees in tears. "Angel don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Beka said stepping forward. "How would you know? All you know is what I told you about what I had to do with Shay 10 months ago, now he's becoming different, I should have-" Angel couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence it broke her heart to even think she began sobbing more. "I just want us to be someone to somebody other then 'those damn freaks'!" Angel said between sobs. "You're not a damn freak Angel." Harper said walking over to her. "We'll work through this, all of us." He began rubbing her back gently calming her down. "Do you think I could look at your hands Angel, I know you heal differently but I still want to be sure." Angel showed Trance her hands they were still bleeding. "I thought you said-" "I don't have enough self control right now to heal myself." Angel said cutting Trance off. Trance had brought a first aid kit with her just in case. She began cleaning and wrapping Angel's hands as Harper calmed her down. By this time her spurs were no longer out. Every one else who was left in the gym left including Trance when she finished, leaving Harper and Angel alone to talk. Angel finally fell asleep on Harper's chest. He carried her back to their quarters, on his way back he asked Andromeda where Shay was. "He's currently asleep in Tyr's room, would you like me to have him move Shay to your room Harper?" She asked. "Umm no, if he is anything like his mother on the whole sleeping thing after being calmed down then leave him be. Unless Tyr thinks he should be moved into here." Harper said entering his quarters. 


	13. chapter 13

He laid Angel down on the bed then crawled in after changing out of his clothes. Angel's first night back with her husband she slept soundly- that is if you say that she didn't have any nightmares of her own that night. But to say the same for Shay and Tyr would be the biggest understatement to make. Shay had woken Tyr up in the middle of the night trying to strangle him. For a child of only one, Shay was stronger then he looked. It took Tyr five minutes to calm Shay down back into a peaceful slumber-for a while. 'I never knew how much these people go through until this year. But why did I stick up for Angel a year ago? To almost be strangled to death by her year- old confused sleeping son?' Tyr thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. An hour later Angel, Harper and Trance all came running into Tyr's room after Shay woke up from a nightmare and was sitting in a corner shaking. He had accidentally temporally stunned Tyr's brain. Tyr was lying in the middle of the room on the floor. "Harper do you want to help me or Trance?" Angel asked as Beka half ran and half fell into Tyr's room. She was diagonally across from his room. "I'll stay here, Beka you go help Trance. K?" Harper said. Beka nodded following Trance. She was still only half-awake. "Mama I didn't mean to. I promise I didn't." Shay started saying between sobs. "Shh its ok Shay, I know you didn't mean to. Sometimes it happens. You only hurt him you didn't kill him." Angel said in a soothing voice trying to calm Shay down. He was still harmful in his state so Angel advised Harper to stay back until she was done. Shay finally calmed down to their amazement after only five minutes. "Do you want your father to hold you or me Shay?" Angel asked. "Daddy? Daddy really can hold me?" Shay whispered, it was almost never even heard. Angel nodded. Harper walked over and picked his son up. Shay curled up and fell asleep in Harper's arms. His head was nestled comfortably on Harper's shoulder. "Isn't this the perfect Kodak moment?" Andromeda said blinking in. Harper and Angel both laughed. Harper smiled at Angel when they finished laughing. It was the first time he -or any of the crew- had heard her laugh. They headed back to Harper's room. "I'll be there in a bit ok? I'm gonna make sure Tyr is ok." Angel said receiving a slight wave from Harper as he walked on. She entered medical to see Tyr still in a minor coma and Beka in tears. "You ok Beka?" Angel asked quietly. "I never got to tell him how much I love him, now he'll never know." Beka said crying on Angel's shoulder. She looked at Trance. "I've done all I can do for now, all we can do now is wait." Trance said answering Angel's pleading look. "No. No we don't have to wait, I think I can help him, Beka I'll need your help though." Angel said, "Trance you'll have to wait in the hall." Trance left without argument. "What do I need to do?" Beka asked wiping her tears away. "Ok I need you to just start talking to him. Like a general topic or how much you love him. I'll do the rest of it." Angel said receiving a nod from Beka.  
  
Beka picked up Tyr's hand stroking it then just holding it. "Hey you, please come back to us. We need-I need you. I-I" Beka stopped trying to figure out the rest of what she was going to say. "What I'm trying to say is I love you." It was barely above a whisper, but Tyr heard her in his head. She was who had pulled him out of the darkness in his head with the help of Angel. Angel had pushed the darkness away out of his mind to help him find his way out. Tyr had heard Beka talking softly calling out to him, begging him to fight to live. That she needed him to be there and be her guiding strength. "Wha-what happened?" Tyr asked raspy. Beka jumped from the sound of his voice. "Shay knocked you out, don't you remember?" Angel whispered in his ear. It finally came back to him, all of the past couple hours of the night came flooding in- the being strangled all the way up to Beka saying- she did say it didn't she? Tyr couldn't have been certain. 'I must of thought I heard her say it, I'm a fool to think she would ever feel that way about me after the way I've treated her in the past' Tyr thought. He shook his head. "Can I talk to you alone Beka?" He asked. Angel had already slipped out of the room telling Trance to go in after awhile. Angel went to Harper's room and sat on the couch with him watching their son sleep. There was no use to go to sleep now. "We have been alone for sometime Tyr. But go ahead shoot." Beka said. 


	14. chapter 14

"Did you really say that you love me?" He asked sitting up. Beka nodded blushing. "I love you too, the only reason I haven't shown you is because I didn't know how you felt about me after the night I cooked you dinner." Beka stepped closer to the head of the bed he laid in. Tyr could smell her and he liked it. She had proven herself to be a survivor, a true survivor in the Nietzschean standard of ways. She touched his face with her hand it was comforting. Before either of them knew it they were kissing. They were into it that they didn't hear the door open. Trance had entered and she stopped noticing Tyr and Beka. She smiled then cleared her throat. She acted like she had just walked in and had something in her throat. Tyr knew she was lying but decided to let her deny it. He enjoyed the fact that Trance wouldn't tell what she saw for them. They would 'spill the beans' when the time was right and when they were ready to. "How are you feeling Tyr?" Trance asked sweetly as she scanned his had. "Like this ship electrocuted me and tried to kill me in the process by running me over a couple times." Tyr said groaning at his massive migraine. "Here are some painkillers." Beka said handing him some and a glass of water. He took them and digested them. They tasted like old puck. But they kicked in quickly. "Well the good news is you don't have to stay in here but the bad news is-" Trance paused looking at Tyr then Beka. "You're on bed rest for two days."  
  
Tyr went to go and protest but Trance hushed him. "Tyr, you won't be strictly restricted to your bed, but you are not allowed to do any strenuous exercise or work for two complete days." Trance said. Tyr groaned and mumbled some horrible Nietzschean cuss words under his breath. "Ha ha you have gotta teach me some of those Tyr while I stay with you some over the next two days." Beka said. "Excuuuse me?" Tyr said. He had purposely dragged the word out. "Well not the entire two days, but on my free time I will. When I'm not looking after you Andromeda defiantly will." Beka said. 'At least I know she truly cares about me to help me this much.' Tyr thought to himself. "And you will report to me in three days to get a check-up. I will be giving some medications to Beka for you to take. I'll also give you instructions Beka." Trance said. Beka nodded. After Trance and Beka went over the medication schedule Beka walked Tyr back to his room and helped him into bed. Tyr drifted off to sleep after his first dosage of medication. Beka went to mess to get breakfast. The whole crew -including Shay and his parents- were there. "Guess I'm not the only one hungry." She said sitting down with some coffee and a plate of food. "You did good back there Beka." Trance and Angel said in unison that made everyone including them jump. They giggled in unison too. "I think you two have been spending to much free time together." Dylan said with a grin on his face. "Mommy am I in trouble for what I did to Tyr?" Shay asked that made Dylan look at them. "What happened to Tyr?" Dylan asked shocked. "Oh yea." Rommie said. She had some how forgotten to tell Dylan about it. "No Shay you aren't in trouble. Shay accidentally put Tyr into a minor coma that he is now out of. It happened a couple hours ago." Beka said. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked raising her hands. "And I put him on two days bed rest. He is aloud to move about but nothing strenuous for two days. Doctors orders." Trance chirped in. "Great." Dylan mumbled. Rommie shock her head as her hologram appeared. "Morning everyone. Dylan when you're done you have a message waiting for you in your office. It's addressed to you and Angel both." She said. Dylan and Angel nodded. "I'm done. Shay I would like you to go with Beka and stay with her for awhile ok. And if you want you are aloud to visit Tyr, I'm sure he won't be able to hurt you." Angel said getting up with Dylan. She followed him to his quarters. He turned on the message and the watched it. It was from her father. "Hello captain, daughter. I know it's been about a year since our last talk. I have contacted you to let you know that if your son is actually still alive and is doing well and that you have actually succeeded in the process of helping us opening the doors to what you have done daughter. If you are not still mad at me I would very much like to talk to you and maybe we can arrange for a meeting somewhere." The message was cut. Angel was emotionless towards the message. "You ok Angel?" Dylan asked. "Yea, I just don't want any of the crew to know that my father tried contacting me ok? Especially Harper and Shay. My father and Shay will meet when the time is right and he is a bit older. Not a bit sooner. If you'll excuse me I have a shift to do." Angel said walking out. Andromeda blinked in "Yep she's talking in tongues again, what a great thing to have when you have a tongue talking engineer married to her." She said with a smile making Dylan chuckle leaving too. 


	15. chapter 15

Beka had let Shay sit in the pilot's chair on the Maru as she made sure it was still in good condition. Harper was still upgrading the Maria Louise, which was used a bit more on some missions to help protect their identity in some cases. She was glad that the Maru had about a year's break but she was tempted to take Shay out in it for a short joy ride. She knew Harper would object and Angel wouldn't let Shay off the Andromeda without her until he was older. Angel was still worried about some of her people out their waiting to kill him. Beka was amazed how well Shay's imagination was.  
  
"It is the coolest" He said to the computer, "you would be in heaven with mamas ship." He remembered when he was in his mother and how the ship was so caring and helpful. The ship actually had a computer in it with a persona to it; it was a smaller version of the Andromeda but looked identical to the Maru. "Did the Maru answer you back?" Beka asked coming up front. "No but oh well." Shay said standing up in the chair. He rested his short arms and his chin on the back of the chair. Beka saw his angelic innocence in him. It scared her to see a child look so care free in the galaxy. He looked as if he was Jesus or something along those lines. She couldn't help but smile. "Hey it's time for me to go give Tyr his next dosage of medications, wanna come and help your Aunt Beka?" She asked. He looked up at her with slight fear in his eyes. He quickly calmed himself down and the fear left his eyes. "Sure." He said jumping off the chair and running to get Beka's hand. As they walked Shay became happy and bouncy. It was weird for he had had no caffeine of any kind and it was something that she didn't understand. "Beka- Tyr has been asking for you for the last 10 minutes." Andromeda said blinking in next to them when they arrived at Tyr's door. When they entered Tyr was sitting up in the bed reading a book. He didn't bother looking up until he heard Shay's voice. "Tyr are you upset that I hurt you?" Shay had a hint of fear and hurt in his voice. He no longer was holding Beka's hand. "Of course not boy. Come here and talk to me. I am bored and I know Beka has to give me medication." Tyr said reaching out to Shay. He went and sat on Tyr's lap. "You now you're such a sorry wart and a big baby when it comes to you and medications. You know that right Tyr?" Beka said as she gave him and injection of medications. "I shouldn't be subjected to this kind of torture." Tyr said. "Whats torture?" Shay asked. "It's when you are put through pain." Tyr said as simple as he could. "But Tyr is referring to being bored as his kind of torture right now." Beka said as she sat on the edge of Tyr's bed. "How long have you been awake?" "About a half an hour, I decided to read while I was waiting for you." "How are you feeling?" "Better I would like to go walk around." Tyr said. "Andromeda, where's Angel?" Beka asked. Andromeda blinked in. Seeing the three of them and how they looked like a family made her smile inwardly-if that is possible for a ships' hologram. "In my matrix, and so is Harper." She said. "Anyone to watch young Shay here?" Beka asked right when Rommie walked in. "Come on Shay I'll show you something very special." Rommie said holding her hand out. Without argument Shay went with her. Tyr and Beka went on a walk around the ship until Beka's next shift, which was in a couple more hours. Rommie stopped at the painting on the wall when they reached it. It was on the corridor near the observation deck. "What is it Rommie?" Shay asked. "It's a painting your mother painted for us before you were born. She has the same tattoo on her shoulder but without the this symbol." Rommie said pointing to the commonwealth symbol that was missing a small section on it. "Of course her tattoo is smaller then this picture too." Beka and Tyr reentered Tyr's room. They sat on his couch talking that led into them kissing. Beka was lying on her back and Tyr was lying on top and had her somewhat pinned down. Beka didn't fight him; she loved him and enjoyed kissing him even more. Their tongues explored each others mouth as they kissed breathlessly. He could smell her arousement and she could feel his by the bulge he had in his tight leather pants. She smiled inwardly. Suddenly the ship shook violently throwing both Tyr and Beka off the couch. "Here it comes 'battle stations'" Beka mumbled as she and Tyr struggled to stand up and exited his room as the ship continued to shake. As soon as the words left her mouth Dylan had said the exact same comment on the ship wide communication line. "Do you know how much you just sounded like Captain Hunt?" Tyr said more than asking. "Don't start with me on that right now Tyr." She said as they entered command. Rommie entered a moment later with a frightened Shay in her arms. She handed him to Angel. "I'm an android, I'm not affected as easily as organic beings." Rommie said seeing the question in her eyes. Angel nodded in her understanding. The firing had stopped and they all let out a breath that they didn't know they were even holding. They were hailed. "Hand over the child!" The greasy man said roughly. "Which child?" Beka asked. She couldn't help but ask that- but she said it seriously. "The mutt, he is not of true blood." The guy replied. "I'm not of true blood and I act like a child does that mean you want me?" Dylan asked. Everyone was laughing inwardly. "You're Captain Hunt? I thought you were a myth." The guy said. "True in the flesh and bone." Dylan said. "And he doesn't even look a day over 100." Harper smirked. "What do you want with a child?" Tyr asked full of curiosity. This wasn't a Nietzschean for the fact of the ears. "To kill him of course." He replied. "Oh no not another Piscine that is in revolt of this. We settled this six months ago." Dylan said sighing. Shay had climbed out of his mothers' arms and walked up to the screen. "You look like mommy but really dirty." He said, he was afraid and hated hearing that someone wanted to kill him. 'Don't Shay please don't' Angel thought. She knew very well how his power ability worked. Her prayers went unanswered because the guy on the screen fell dead. "Shay how could you?" Angel asked him. "He wanted to kill me, I turned it on him. Are you mad at me mommy?" Shay said turning around. Angel sat down on the command floor. She held the tears back. 'You have a lot to learn my child.' She thought as Shay walked over to her. "I'm upset with you but I am not mad. You will need to learn how to handle situations like that. You can't kill them every time dear." She said holding him on her lap. Everyone watch in quiet amazement as Angel explained a lot of stuff to her son - with the help of the crew were she needed the help. She had looked at his wrists. His spurs had finished cutting through and didn't hurt that much. Rommie had pulled Dylan aside to talk to him. 


	16. chapter 16

"Dylan don't you find that a little strange that he just killed someone of his own race with out damage to himself or us?" She whispered. "Rommie, it's always another day another species. We have to learn about Angel and her people and their ways, just as she is learning our way of life everyday." Dylan said. Angel started to explain her origin and her solar system. Tyr had put his arm around Beka's waist, and Dylan had his around Rommie's shoulders when they joined back with the crew. Harper had sat down next to Angel and Shay. She was telling Shay about her parents and the planet that she was born on. It was an interesting story, if you had heard her on the side of the street on some planet you would have thought she was crazy. Trance just smiled as she listened. Angel reminded Trance about her family. She missed her brothers and sisters dearly and the rest of her family too. None of the crew had seen Harper so happy in his life. An hour had gone by and Angel had finished her lecture with her son. During which time Beka, Tyr, Rommie and Dylan had all slipped out. Rev was content with learning more about Angel and her people. Trance just enjoyed listening to stories. Beka and Tyr had gone back to his quarters to talk and Dylan and Rommie went to Dylan's office so Rommie could talk to Dylan.  
  
"Beka I love you. I wanted to know if you would be my mate." Tyr said. Beka couldn't help but sit where she was speechless. She didn't think Tyr would take it this far this soon. "How long would I have to think about it before you need an answer?" Beka asked. "How much time would you need to answer me?" Tyr asked back. "Tyr, I think we should slow it down some. Wouldn't you like to take it slow? I am a human and you are a Nietzschean. Would you ever take another mate?" Beka asked. "Beka if I ever did take another mate you would and will always be my first and my real true love. I love you. I am willing to marry you and learn to be a human husband with you." Tyr said walking over to Beka. They began kissing again and he had her pinned down on the bed this time. 'Damn how does he do that?' Beka thought to herself. They undressed and made slow passionate love. It made them both feel things that they thought they could or would never feel. 


	17. chapter 17

"Dylan, please look past protocol and listen to me" Rommie said. "Ok I'm listening to you- again." Dylan said. "I. Love. You." Rommie said punctuating herself after each word. She had her hands on his desk; she was leaning on her hands and was a few inches from his face. "And Rommie for the umpteenth time I understand that. I'm just following Commonwealth protocol." Dylan said. "God damn it Dylan. There isn't even a fucking commonwealth formed back up yet! There is no use following the damn protocol if there isn't even a protocol to follow." Rommie said. She was right and Dylan knew it. He was following the protocol because he had in fact fallen in love with Rommie over the last couple of years. They had been trying to get the 50 needed planets to sign up for six years now. "Rommie you want the truth on why I won't look past the protocol?" He asked finally after about five minutes. She nodded. "Because I love you." He said standing up. He walked over to Rommie. "I've been afraid to tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt again and have happen what happened between you and Gabriel. I was afraid to get to attached to you to have to turn around and break your heart." Dylan said. All Rommie could do was smile. She pulled him for a kiss. He replied by kissing her back. He inched her slowly backwards into his room and his bed.  
  
"You sneak." She whispered in his ear. He just smiled an evil grin and began kissing her neck. 


	18. chapter 18

Back in command Harper was working on a damaged console. Angel took Trance and Shay out on the Maria Louise for a short joy ride around Andromeda. "Hey Trance, gotta a funny thought to tell ya." Angel said. Trance came up front. "Whats that?" She asked. "I think Andromeda should be called Andramada." Angel said. "Why is that?" Trance asked. "Because of the drama we are going through right now." Angel said. Trance giggled. Shay rolled his eyes. He was becoming like a Nietzschean more now too. Angel was doing tricks with her ship. It was nice to be back in her ship flying it. She loved the small computer upgrade that was made and made a mental note to thank Harper on it. They landed back on the Andromeda and were greeted by Harper, a very upset Beka for the fact she wanted to be with Shay to see his reaction on his first flight in the Maru or Maria. There was a calm Rev, a fidgety Tyr, a smiling Rommie and a red-very red Dylan. "Hey whats up with greeting us here?" Trance asked. "Oh we just wanted to see how Shay enjoyed his first flight off the Andromeda." Harper said. "How was it tiny tot?" Beka asked. She wanted to know everything. "Nothing like the Andramada." Shay said with a slight smile. Angel immediately blushed to three shades redder than Dylan was. She lightly hit Shay on his arm playfully. "Why did you just call the ship that?" Tyr asked. He thought it was very humorous. "Because mommy called her that and it fits her right now." Shay said skipping out of the hanger bay. Beka followed pulling Tyr away with her. Angel turned to Dylan. "Whats up with him?" She asked Rommie. "Uh um" neither Rommie nor Dylan could fully say what was wrong. Andromeda's hologram flickered in. "They're in love and are officially a couple." Trance and Harper laughed quietly; he and Trance walked out to go start their shift. "How quaint. A Nietzschean and a human dating, an android and a 300-year- old Tarn Vedran captain human dating, and a human married to me with a child. This is the best drama I have ever been involved in. to bad all the good theatres have died." Angel said as she walked out laughing. "You really need to do something about your hologram doing that Rommie." Dylan said as they walked out. "What can I say Dylan? She has a mind of her own." Rommie said. "Or I think it is you who has developed your own mind apart from Andromeda." Dylan said. "Ok you caught me." Rommie said jokingly putting her hands up in mock defeat. Over the past six years they had only gotten 48 worlds to sign up and couldn't figure out what other two worlds they should get to sign up. Angel was planning on talking her father into talking to the government to sign up; she didn't let the crew in on it. It was her surprise to Dylan mainly. His birthday present if it worked the way she had planned it. She entered the half-destroyed quarters she had used to talk to her father. "Andromeda can you engage privacy mode please, and I would only like you to be the only one able to over ride the codes please." Angel said. "May I ask why?" Andromeda asked blinking in. "Can you keep a secret?" Angel asked. "High guard honor." Andromeda said holding up a scout's honor. "That is such a warship thing to say. But I'm planning on talking to my dad to help Dylan out. It's a birthday present if it works. Please don't tell anyone." Angel said. Andromeda nodded and blinked out engaging privacy mode. Angel contacted her father. "Hello father." She said. "Daughter! How are you? How's the child?" He asked. "Shay and I are doing wonderful, he has his ability under enough control but he killed one of our people yesterday. The guy was still hooked on killing him. But I have a favor to ask of you." Angel said. "That's good to hear that you two are doing well. What do you need?" He asked back. "Can you talk to the government to sign up for the commonwealth?" Angel asked. "Whats the commonwealth?" He asked. "Hold on I'll get Andromeda. Andromeda." Angel said. Andromeda blinked in. "Yes Angel?" She asked. "Keep privacy mode on still but my father needs to know about the commonwealth." Angel said. Andromeda explained the commonwealth to Angel's father, who she later found out that his name was Daniel. "So can you father?" Angel asked. "I will try but no guarantees, you know that." Daniel said. "I know father. Please keep me updated on the talks. Send the messages to me directly and encrypted so only I can read it." Angel said. Her father nodded and they both cut the channel. "Do you think it'll work?" Andromeda asked. "I hope, this is something Dylan really wants is the commonwealth back. I'm doing my best to return his favor. He took me in twice when he didn't have too, I think this is one of the best ways to pay him back." Angel said as she walked out. She went to command. Everyone was in command. 


	19. chapter 19

"Hey Angel," Harper said walking over to her. They kissed real quickly and he returned to his work. "Dylan how many more worlds do you need to sign up for the commonwealth?" Angel asked. "I need two more. Why?" Dylan asked. "Just curious that's all." Angel said as she went to a panel and began her work. She had picked up on how to maintain the ships' environmental systems and all that dealt with it. She noticed Shay asleep on Beka's lap in the pilot's chair. Beka was out like a light bulb too. Angel giggled to herself. She found it hard not to laugh while with the crew on the Andromeda. Two weeks later she got the first and only reply from her father. "Daughter I just sent you this to let you know that our planet is eager to sign up for the Commonwealth. When you and the crew come down just keep Shay with you at all times since there is still a small group in revolt to the two of you. The government and I will be expecting all of you in exactly one week. Bye." The message ended. Angel smiled. "Andromeda where is Dylan?" "In his office shall I tell him you are on your way to see him?" She asked. "No thank you. Is Tyr in there too?" Angel said. Andromeda nodded as Angel ran to Dylan's office. She rang the doorbell and a muffled 'come in' was heard. She entered and saw Tyr holding Dylan in a headlock and Rommie and Beka laughing on the floor. "That is quit amusing, but Dylan I would like to talk to you when you aren't in the middle of meeting while in a headlock and two laughing women on your office floor." Angel said. Tyr let Dylan go. "You lost the bet Dylan, pay it up." Tyr said. "Did you know he was doing that?" Dylan asked Angel. "Yes and no. I was so caught up in something else that I didn't know. Besides I would only sense it if he was truly hurting you." Angel said. "Ha in your face Tyr you lost." Dylan said. "Actually you both lost." Angel said. "How?" Dylan and Tyr asked in unison. "Like I said I knew and didn't know. I knew you two had a bet on me and I knew what was going to happen and I bet with Tyr that I would have news to tell you when it happened which I do so you both pay up." Angel said. "Never trust woman these days." Dylan mumbled under his breath. They both paid up. "Well I wanted to let you know that I am going home and all of you are invited to come with me. And I want all of you to come." Angel said skipping out of the office humming to her self. "That was odd." Beka said as she got up off the floor. No one noticed Rommie had slipped out until after Angel left. Rommie knew about the surprise for Dylan and didn't want to accidentally let it slip. So for the next week they went about their business then went to Angel's planet. They were greeted by Daniel her father. He didn't let on about the present either. The only other people on the ship who knew about this were Rommie and Rev. Rev went with them too. Shay was kept close to Angel the entire time. They went to the government hall for the announcement. When they entered Shay was handed over to Harper and Angel and her father went to stand with the head of the government. Neither Dylan nor the majority of his crew knew what to expect. "Welcome guests and representatives of the surrounding planets. Today we are honored to have Angel back to visit with us for she has opened the doors to a new generation of truth for us. Not only has she done that but she has a special announcement to make for us." He said and stepped down. Angel stepped up. "Captain Dylan Hunt will you please come into the center of the room?" Angel said more than asking and Dylan complied. "Today it is my honor to announce to you that the Pisces planet will be signing up to the Commonwealth." Angel said. Right after she said that her father whispered something into her ear. "I was told by you about a week or so ago that you only needed two more planets to have the commonwealth officially started. I have just been informed that not only has my planet accepted to sign up but so has the other 11 planets have decided to join too. I believe that means you now have over 50 planets signed up for it now." Angel said. "Oh before I forget Happy Birthday Captain Hunt this is mine and Andromeda's present to you. It is more mine then hers because I'm the one who did this, she just helped out in keeping you away from my messages and stuff.? She stepped down. Dylan met up with her half way. "Thank you Angel this is the best gift ever. My work for the past six years is finally over. How did you do this?" He asked. "I didn't plan on all the planets signing up. I only planned on Pisces signing up only. This is my way of thanking you Captain. You took me in twice without knowing who I was or where I was from. I am always grateful for that." Angel said walking away. "So are you gonna go back to following the commonwealth protocol?" Rommie asked from behind Dylan. She was scared to even ask him but she wanted to know. "No I'm not. I love you Rommie." He said smiling. They all left the Hall to let them get on with their business. They stayed on the planet celebrating. They celebrated for two days, and spent three days touring the planet or most of it and a day of relaxation. Shay, Angel, Harper and Daniel spent a lot of time together. Shay learned of his grandmother from Daniel. He also learned of more ways to control his particular power. Shay was playing with some toys while Harper watched him. "He's a remarkable young child for being only a year old." Daniel said. "I know. I love him an awful lot. You do understand why I said I was going to keep him right?" Angel said. "Yes I do. Your mother did the same for you when you were born. You have gotten her skill for love when you were born. It seems you may have passed some of yours onto him." Her father replied back, "it is people like you and your mother and hopefully your new family that we need to open our doors to other species." "Thank you father. This has been a wonderful visit. I wish we could stay longer but we need to go and do whatever Dylan needs to do now." Angel said. She gave her father a quick hug and her new family left. Daniel knew deep down that what his daughter had done was for the best. She was so much like her mother- a fighter to the end no matter what. She would let herself die for her family and her cause. The crew left. Dylan and Rommie were due to be wed in a month and Tyr was still waiting for Beka's response. 


	20. chapter 20

One night about a week later as Beka walked to her quarters after her late night shift she past Tyr's door. She stopped and looked at his closed door. It had been about three weeks since he proposed to her. She knocked on the door, at this point she didn't care if he was sleeping or not. He opened the door and just looked at Beka half-awake. 'Damn he's awful cute in boxers!' she thought to herself. "Well are you gonna stand there all night or did you need to talk to me?" Tyr asked. "The answer is yes." Beka said folding her arms over her chest. "Yes to what?" Tyr asked. To being half-awake he didn't comprehend information with little words except fire or fight very quickly. "I'll marry you." Beka said with a smile. He just looked at her like she was definitely a true blonde. "You'll what?" He asked still trying to grasp the concept that she was saying yes to him. "Would you rather I say no to you or better yet never answer you but yes I will marry you." Beka said taking a step closer to him. He put his hands on her hips looking into her eyes. They kissed breathless. When they finished, "So when would you like to make it official?" Beka asked. "How about the same day as Captain Hunt and Rommie." Tyr said as he pulled Beka into his room and onto his bed. He was just aroused now, as he was when he proposed to her. They made slow passionate love into the morning. Dylan came onto Tyr's comm. link. Tyr was still asleep and Beka woke up instead. She picked up Tyr's small clock seeing that it was 4 in the morning. The comm. link beeped again. "Dylan you do realize it is 4 a.m. don't you?" Beka asked really tired. "Yes I do and do you realize that you are in Tyr's room and it is time for his shift." Dylan said. Beka sighed. "Fine I'll wake up sir sleep a lot for ya. And Dylan please find a new way of getting a hold of Tyr from now on. I'll explain why another time." Beka said cutting the link. "Tyr wake up." She shook him lightly and he responded in rolling over wrapping his arms around Beka more. 'This is not what I had in mind Anasazi.' She thought to herself and smiled. "Ok sleepyhead time for you to get up and go do your shift." She said shaking him harder. He woke up and smiled. "What is it?" He asked trying to wake up. "Only that Dylan now knows I am in here with you and it is also time for your shift." Beka said. "Will you still be in here when I finish my shift? We still have some unfinished business to attend to." Tyr said getting dressed for his shift. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Beka said mock saluting Tyr. It made them both smile. Tyr left and went to command for his shift. Beka laid back down going back to sleep. She had a hard time falling asleep. She missed the comfort that Tyr gave her, even if this was their first night together in a room. 'Oh I give up' she thought and sat up. She couldn't find her clothes that she wore into his room. She pulled on one of his non chain-mail shirts that he had. He only had about two or three of them. She got up and went for a short tour of his room. It was so- him and yet it somehow wasn't him. She was looking at something's on his self when the doors hissed open then closed. She thought it was Tyr so she didn't turn around until she heard muffled sobs. When she turned towards the sound she saw Rommie. "Rommie are you ok?" She asked walking over to the aviator. "No, I just realized that I won't be able to procreate like you." Rommie said between sobs. "Rommie you knew that already. Why is it upsetting you now?" "Because I want to have Dylan's children." "Can't Harper reprogram you to be able to give birth like humans?" Beka asked sitting in front of Rommie. "I've been afraid to ask him that." Rommie said looking up. "You afraid? In the six years I've known you- you have only been afraid once and that was when you were being held as a prisoner. You're a warship Rommie you don't let anything scare you. Even if you do you don't let it show." Beka said putting a hand on Rommie's shoulder. "Why won't we go talk to Harper?" "Well right now he's asleep with Shay in the bed with him and Angel and Tyr are both almost done with their shift. I don't think she nor Tyr will be real happy to see you and I in Harper's room this late." Rommie said. "I think they can deal, lets go meet them at command and go to Harper's room together." Beka said. She found her underwear and slipped them on. That was all she could find so they went off to command to meet up with Tyr and Angel. Beka was in an oversized white shirt and underwear, she looked as if she just walked out of some hospital half dressed and Rommie was in her cat suit she normally wore. They met up with who they were looking for. Upon seeing them "So whats the top story tonight ladies? Some new fashion show we need to know about?" Angel asked grinning. Beka rolled her eyes. "Actually, we came to meet up with you two. First of all I promised Tyr I would be in his room when he got back and I don't think he would like it to much to find out that I ended up in Harper's room without me telling him. And Rommie and I need talk to Harper and we thought you wouldn't like it to much to come home and see you husband with two woman in the middle of the night." Beka said. Rommie nodded confirming what Beka said was true. "You're not a true blonde are you Rebecca?" Angel asked. "Please don't call me Rebecca. And no I'm not a true blonde, I'm a redhead." Beka said shaking her head. Her hair turned to a red color then went back to blonde after another shake. "Impressive, hair nanobots. I like." Angel said. After their return back to the Andromeda, Angel had cut her hair off to between her shoulders and chin. She had also died it to a strawberry red blonde color. It fit her well. "Well have you been to the room yet?" Tyr asked. They never moved after they all met up with eachother. "No we haven't that's why we came and met up with you two." Rommie said. Tyr nodded his head. 


	21. chapter 21

They all headed towards Harper's room, he and Angel and their darling child Shay never moved back into their prepared room. When they got their Tyr and Angel were asked nicely to wait in the corridor. They did. They woke Harper up and pulled him to a safe corner of his room. "Harper, do you think you could reprogram me to be able to give birth?" Rommie asked. Harper looked at her like he had just seen a ghost. It was something that you couldn't do very often to make him turn that white. Angel so far has been the only one to pull that trick off numerous times. "Yes I can, but don't you want to talk to Dylan about this first?" Harper asked. "I don't want him to know yet, I'll tell him I want it to be a surprise. Can you do that Harper?" Rommie said. "We are both counting on you." Beka added in. "Ok. Ok. Genius at work will keep a secret." Harper said. Beka and Rommie nodded and left. Angel went in and crawled into bed, Harper crawled in after her. "What was so important that you both had to go in there?" Tyr asked when they came out. "A surprise Tyr, you'll know soon enough." Beka and Rommie said in unison. The next morning Beka and Rommie went to machine shop to meet up with Harper. Shay stayed with Rev for the day. Rev taught Shay about the Way and the Divine. Shay was fascinated by it. He was an eager child when it came to learning about things. Angel forbade him to even try sparring or any other types of martial arts until he was older; his physical development had slowed down to the speed of a human's growth. "So exactly why are 'we' doing this?" Harper asked using the term we loosely. "Because I want the ability to be able to give birth. I want to give birth to Dylan's children if he wants to, too." Rommie said. "And you're part of this how boss?" "Confession hour was left back with Rev about 3 hours ago Harper. Besides I'm here to support Rommie." Beka said. Harper rolled her eyes. Rommie giggled. "What you think I'm funny now?" "Didn't say that. You just hit a wire that is ticklish." Rommie said giggling. "Warships have tickle spots?" Beka asked blankly. "Angel did that when she upgraded me. It was accidental; she modified some of the modifications. But there are still some kinks in my wires." Rommie said. Rommie enjoyed a lot of the modifications Angel and Harper had done. She had more memory room and the sensors and all of her equipment was 50% better then before the fall. She hated comparing to that time. "There all done Rom-doll. I still don't understand why you didn't want to approve it past Dylan first." Harper said. "Harper just keep your skinny Earth mouth shut on this, kapeesh?" Beka said. "Aye, aye ma'am" Harper said giving Beka and Rommie both a mock salute as they left. They just sighed. They had spent six long hours in Harper's room that day; and they were exhausted. They couldn't figure out how Harper could stay so hyper for six straight hours. They went to get something to eat- well so Beka could eat. Rommie didn't feel like trying to eat the android-friendly type food today. She was really worked up on her surprise.  
  
"So when are you gonna tell him?" Beka asked. When she asked to question neither of them heard Dylan approach. Andromeda flickered on the video screen and in hologram. "Tell who what?" Dylan asked making Rommie and Beka jump about 3 feet into the air. "Don't do that Dylan Hunt!!" Beka yelled. "Ah the joys of you not being able to call me by my full name." Dylan said with a smile. "I can always find out." Beka said looking at the video screen. "You wouldn't" Dylan said to the computer image. "I might I might not Captain." She said. "I can get it out of one of the three of them Dylan, you know that." Beka said. She pointed to all three versions of Andromeda. Dylan looked at Rommie who was staring at him with the biggest smile on her face. "Well what is it dear?" Dylan asked. Even though he only called Rommie 'dear' at times he would still call her Rommie. "Come lets go talk in your office." Rommie said jumping up, grabbing Dylan by the wrist and pulling him to his office. "Auntie Beka" Shay said running up to Beka in mess. "Well look what was brought in by the Divine." Beka said smiling looking at Rev. "Nice sense of humor Beka. He's hungry I'll get him some food will you calm him down please. He's much to bouncy." Rev said walking towards the auto- chiefs. "Are you causing our Wayist trouble?" Beka asked Shay as she sat him down at the table. "I'm just curious is all. I don't mean too." Shay said sadly. "It's ok you're not in trouble young child. You just wear people and Magog's out. How about you take a nap after our lunch break?" Rev said placing food in front of Shay. Shay ate it hungrily. "Has he been feed at all today?" Beka asked. There was a hint of humor in the question. "Yes he has Beka, he has a lot of energy for a toddler." Rev said. "I can see, maybe a nap will help, how about I'll take him after lunch and you go do whatever Dylan may need you for." Beka said. Rev agreed to the thought. He left and went in search for Angel. He found Angel with Trance in medical. "You two having a nice time in here?" Rev asked making them both jump. "Blast a minute Rev. Wouldn't have it any other way." Angel said with a huge grin. "I'll see you later Angel and we'll talk then when we both are off duty." Trance said as she gathered her kit and headed off to find Harper. It was time for his monthly check-up. 


	22. chapter 22

"So what's up Rommie?" Dylan asked after privacy mode was put on. Not even her ship self knew about this. "I just wanted to tell you, even though I'm still an android and the ships' aviator, I am now able to give birth." Rommie said. It all came out in one breath and she let out a sigh of relief that she didn't even know she was holding. "You can what?" Dylan asked. "I'm fully capable of giving birth." Rommie said. "I got that much, when and how did this all happen?" "Formulated last night done this morning. It was a six hour or so process." Rommie said. "So that's what you, Beka and Harper were doing in the machine shop all this morning." Dylan said. "I knew I should have waited." Rommie said turning around. Dylan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. 'You couldn't have picked a better moment Rommie. I love you always and forever. I'm not mad you didn't ask me first, this is something you wanted done and you obviously wanted it to be a surprise for me. I just didn't quite expect it just dropped on me in one big bomb package like that." Dylan said kissing her neck. She shuddered slightly from the sensation it gave her. "Would you like to check it out?" Dylan asked. Right when he asked that Tyr walked in. He just looked at them and turned to leave. "Mr. Anasazi, what is so important that you got access to come in here with the privacy mode on?" Dylan asked. "I was going to ask you if you talked to Trance or Angel yet today? The are acting in similar manners." Tyr said at the doorway. "Ok and that would mean what assumption by you?" Dylan asked waving his hands about. "I don't know. It's your crew; I'm reporting the suspicion. It's your duty as captain to figure it out. And for the love of life if you two want to do whatever do it because I can smell your arousement Captain." Tyr said walking out. "That went as well as can be expected from him." Rommie said. They went to Dylan's room and made love that after noon. No one could get access into the room and Dylan gave command over to Beka. "This is great. Hey tiny tot how would you like to be my first officer while I'm in command today?" Beka asked Shay. "But isn't Dylan the Captain?" Shay asked laughing. "Yes he is but he put me in charge for today and I chose you to help me." Beka said picking Shay up tickling him. She had him laughing like there was no tomorrow. The crew walked in with the exception of Rommie and Dylan. "You know Beka it's not good to have a child be an X.O. of a warship? Harper mused. "Ok Harper. We might as well get him use to helping out around here, besides the rest of the crew ain't yapping about it to my face." Beka said playfully punching Harper in the arm. "Don't hurt daddy auntie Beka." Shay said with a pout. "She didn't hurt me Shay were are just having fun. Auntie Beka and I are really good friends and she looks out for me and now she will help with my family." Harper said. "You best believe it." Beka said nodding. They all laughed. Shay and Beka gave eachother mock salutes. Angel was happy she had Beka on her side. Beka sort of reminded her of a freedom fighter she had met on a drift somewhere a couple years back. 


	23. chapter 23

"Angel let's go talk, I think Shay will be fine." Trance whispered in her ear. Angel followed Trance out. They went to Trance's room and engaged privacy mode. "Ok Shay ready?" Beka asked. Shay nodded eagerly. They went to work. Beka held Shay on her lap in the slipstream chair and let him help her steer Andromeda. Beka noticed that Shay's bone spurs were almost fully cut through. For them only growing for a short period they grew fast. "So what have you been up to cousin?" Trance asked. "Trance I have asked you not to call me that. Besides mother is dead, there is no use to keep family ties." Angel said. "Yes there is, you're still half Gemini. You can't deny that not forever." Trance said. Angel sighed. "Trance I'm not denying it I'm not accepting it any longer. I kept my promise and haven't told anyone especially this crew about you or how we know eachother or anything." Angel said. "But you told Rommie you were a so called mutt, did you not?" Trance said. "Yes I did, but I didn't tell her you are of the Gemini planet nor related to me in anyway shape or form." Angel said. "You told her 'elf like species'." Trance said. "That don't point to you." Angel said. "I'll let this drop if you'll do one thing." Trance said. "And what would that be? You have tried for many years to try and get me to do things for you out of bribes and have yet to succeed in me agreeing to be part of it." Angel said. Trance smiled. "But what if I told you that you had too? Besides it deals with your father." Trance said. She didn't like bribing Angel as much as the next person but this was family and she wasn't going to let family deny eachother. "What about him?" Angel snapped. "He wants to talk to you but I'll let you have the message on one condition. You stop denying me as family and we both show eachother with proper respect that we were taught to show eachother." Trance said holding out a flexi. "How long have you had the message?" Angel asked. "An hour at the most." Trance said, "So do we have a deal?" "Yes we have a deal." Angel said taking the flexi and walking out. As she walked down the hall she bumped into Tyr, but she didn't look up. She continued to read the message from her father. It read: Dear Sweet Daughter, I know you have family on the ship. I need you to look out for her and her for you. I fear I don't have much time left. I am getting old, maybe to old. I know your sons' power. My aging can not be delayed and I am afraid Shay will not know me very well. The doctors say I have at most a year or so left to live. Please do not feel like you have to rush planet side to be with me every waking moment until the day I die. Love your dearest Father.  
  
She had a tear fall down her cheek. 'She was going to keep this and not let me know about his condition?' she thought. 'Now I remember why I couldn't stand her to much after the first time she left.' "Don't think like that you love her and always have even if she has changed." She scolded herself out loud. "What are you talking about?" Tyr asked her. "Nothing ok? I'll be fine after I know my father dies a natural death." Angel said storming past him. "Ok. Beka needs you on command." Tyr said. Angel ran to command thinking there was a problem. When she entered Beka was talking to Angel's father. Shay was in the pilot's chair. "Father. I just got your letter." Angel said. "That is a small relief, but does the crew know anything about your mother's side? They may need to know." He said. Beka raised a hand "Uh translation for the blondes please." Beka said. "They don't need to know. I have talked to a cousin on moms side who said that she wants to remain a mystery." Angel said. "Sorry Beka translations for the blondes has just been denied." "Awe don't that just bite?" Harper said sarcastically. "Another enigma wrapped in a riddle but there is no tail in the middle." "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Angel asked angrily. "Calm down Angel I didn't mean no offense by it. It's just that before Trance switched with her future self and still had her tail I called her 'an enigma wrapped in a riddle with a tail in the middle.' This situation just reminds me of the comment." Harper said. "And what made you say that exact comment?" Angel asked. "I had the 'All Systems Library' in my mind." Harper said. "No- not possible. Dad I'll contact you later I need to talk to my husband alone." Angel growled. Her father cut the channel and everyone who was on command left except Harper and Angel. Beka took Shay with her. "Andromeda is it possible for privacy to be put on in command?" Angel asked. "Yes but it has never been done before." Andromeda replied. "Can you please do it just this once?" "Aye ma'am privacy mode in command." Andromeda said. "Tell me what you know about Trance's people- now." Angel said. She was going to keep her mothers side and planets' species an absolute secret at all costs. "Only that there was a shrine that was worshipped, but I swear I don't know what planet it is on or anything. They also sang these odd hymns and spoke a untranslatable language." Harper said. He was backing away from Angel. She had become angry and you could tell she was using her abilities in more than one way. "Disengage privacy mode and whoever is at the door come in!" Angel shouted.  
  
Trance ran in. "You didn't tell me he knew something about you! You want me to protect your origin from someone who already knows something about you?" Angel said. She began talking to Trance in Trance's native language. Angel knew that and her father's language too and everyone had to know common. They were arguing over something but Harper didn't know what. Everyone came running in. "Speak common you two!" Tyr shouted. Angel got in Tyr's face. Shay just ran to his father and hid behind him. Angel was still angry. "Give me one very good reason why I should." She said. "So we can help you two if necessary." Dylan said still trying to catch his breath. She said something to Trance and walked out. "It's alright I forgive you- cousin." Trance said. Everyone's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell us I am married to an unknown species?" Harper asked. "No you are married to a known specie, just a cousin in-law to an unknown species. Besides Rommie you may know what I am if you remember your conversation with Angel on what she and Shay are." Trance said. "Oh my god, you are from the Gemini planet." Rommie said slowly. She didn't know why she didn't catch on to that sooner. "Wait what? You mean you are from Angel's solar system?" Harper asked still trying to understand everything. Trance nodded walking out. She went to medical to see if Beka's tests were done. Beka had been a little more tired than normal so she thought she might be coming down with something. They were done but she didn't tell anyone the result but Beka. She didn't want to say it was true for another couple weeks to confirm the results. 


	24. chapter 24

A month and a half later they went to a beautiful planet to have Rommie and Dylan's wedding ceremony performed on. Rev performed it and when it was done Trance handed Beka Tyr's helix. "Tyr of the Kodiak out of Victoria by Barborossa, I choose you to be my mate." Beka said hooking the helix on him. He hooked one on her that was to be hers, said what he had to say and the whole ceremony was done. Trance walked up to Beka and whispered something in her ear. Beka smiled and relayed it to Tyr. He laughed loudly picking Beka up and carrying her away. "What was that about?" Dylan asked. "She is six weeks pregnant." Rommie said smiling. "Which reminds me-" "I am six weeks pregnant" Rommie said interrupting Dylan. Angel and Trance couldn't help but laugh. They had gotten closer in the month and a half. "What is so funny you two?" Dylan and Harper asked in unison. Shay was asleep already on the ground. "Guess they should know as well too." Trance said. "Well I'm pregnant too. I'm five weeks along." Angel said. "What is this? Three woman are now gonna go into labor around the same time? Are you gonna do the same thing to this child as you did to Shay?" Dylan asked. "I don't know. This will only be the second success in history for us. So I don't know but I may have too." Angel said picking Shay up. She carried him back to the Maru. "You two go have a good time tonight like Beka and Tyr are." Angel said with Harper, Trance and Rev following her. "After you milady." Dylan said extending his arm. "You are the romantic aren't you?" Rommie said musing slightly. Dylan smiled. The next morning they all arrived back on the Andromeda and Rommie went to sleep, she was extremely tired for some reason, and she was becoming more human now than ever. She slept for about two days straight. While she was having her side affects to being pregnant Beka and Angel went through morning sickness. They ended up sharing a room for some time. The two families had one huge room; it was to make it easier on Angel and Beka so they could talk whenever with out going very far. There was the main room of course, which was their living room then there were two separate doors leading to bedrooms on either side of the room. They had their own kitchen and each room had a bathroom in it. "You know Rommie has the easy pregnancy." Beka said one morning after she had her morning sickness session, which made her feel, like she puked up her internal organs. "Well she isn't a organic like the two of us so her body takes differently to being pregnant." Angel said as she walked out with two steaming cups of coffee. "And we shouldn't be drinking coffee either." She finished saying handing Beka her cup. "Thanks." Beka said. This was their normal routine over the last 7 months. Beka liked having Angel and Rommie to talk to. Rommie came in. She had adjusted to being pregnant very well. All three of them showed a little. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Beka asked looking up. "Help with baby names." Rommie said. "Didn't you and Dylan figure this out yet?" Angel asked. "No I can't figure out which names I like. I never had to pick out names before now." Rommie said sitting down. "Are you having a boy or girl?" Beka asked. "I told you already twins, one girl and one boy. All three of us are having twins." Rommie said. "Oh yea I forgot that minor detail." Beka said. "What about Anastasia Marie for the girl?" Angel asked. "I like. Dylan is picking out the boys' names and I get the girls' name then we decide. "Easy job for you." Beka mused. It was their private joke. They all smiled. They kept it quiet so they wouldn't wake Tyr, Harper and Shay up. Trance, Rev and Dylan were on shift on command. "I find it funny that all three of us are having twins." Angel said. "Yea but this is also your second time 'round for labor." Beka said. "Hey the first time I had no medications for the pain. The medication won't work that well on me like they do on other people." Angel said. "How about Dylan junior for your son?" Beka asked smiling. All three of them laughed. Tyr walked out from just being woken up. "What is it with you three women? Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" He asked walking over to them. Beka offered him her half-full cup of coffee and he took it. "Sorry Tyr, we are out here helping Rommie with names for her daughter." Beka said. Tyr sighed. "I can't wait until the kids are born, then there will be no sleep on the ship." Tyr said. Shay came out and climbed onto his mothers' lap. "Morning Sunshine." She said. He smiled and curled up going back to sleep. "Must have had another nightmare or something." Angel said. There came a knock on the door. They all jumped slightly. They were caught up in the silence that the knock scared them. "I'll get it." Rommie said as she tried to hide her laughing. She couldn't because they were all laughing. She answered the door and saw that it was the rest of the crew. "Uh can we come in if you expected mothers don't mind." Dylan asked with a huge grin. "Only if you're an expectant." Angel said laughing. "Expectant of what? Family to arrive yes." Trance said poking her head in. "But poor Rev, he's only the expectant Reverend. Can't he come in too?" "Why not the more the merrier." Harper said walking out of the room, "Doesn't look like I'm gonna be getting much more rest now." Tyr nodded agreeing with Harper. "Shh just keep it down some Shay is still asleep." Angel said. "We will." Trance said. "Coffee anyone?" Beka asked standing up. "Beka sit, I'll get the coffee, and no coffee for you and Angel." Harper said sitting Beka down. "I need my morning coffee, besides Tyr finished the rest of my first cup off a while ago." Beka said with a humorous frown. "I said no boss and no is what I mean, a half a cup should get you through most of the day. You are due in a couple weeks you know what the good doctor said." Harper said getting coffee for everyone but the expected mothers. "We're only 8 and half months along. Besides he ain't expecting us until next month." Beka said. "Minus a week for me you and Rommie are ahead of me by a week." Angel said. "Oh aren't you the technical one this morning." Tyr mused. His mood had become lightened some over the 8 or so months. Shay woke up yawning and stretching. "Look we're all awake now." Trance said smiling. Angel looked at her like she was gonna scream. "I was joking Angel don't take it the wrong.." Angel and Beka both jumped up, Shay went through the air landing on Dylan's lap, and Beka and Angel were in the bathroom throwing up- again ".way." Trance finished. "Hello Shay so nice of you to drop in." Dylan said picking his coffee mug up taking a sip. Shay just laughed. They were puking for so long that they almost forgot that they were even around until they came out of the bathroom. "Well was that fun?" Tyr asked frowning. He didn't like the idea too much that her body held less down then Angel's did. But Angel also puked more too so they held about the same amount of food. "Thrill a minute Tyr." Beka said sitting on the couch. "Well as much as I think we should all sit around and talk we all have duties to attend to and remember you three nothing to put you into early labor." Dylan said walking out. "Yea, yea, yea. It's always the same old yadda, yadda, yadda, - blah, blah, blah bull." Rommie said with disgust. They all left. Trance took Shay to watch him as best as she could. "Beka my dad has asked if you would like to deliver on the Andromeda or the hospital on the planet." Angel said as they walked to command. It had been almost two years since Shay had been born. "You know I just got an odd thought." Angel said before Beka could answer. "Yea whats that?" Beka asked. "Shay is 21 ½ months old. He's almost two." Angel said. They entered command. "Doesn't time just fly when you're having fun?" Beka asked. Andromeda's hologram shimmered in. "There's an incoming message for the crew." She said, "The rest of the crew are on their way." They nodded. 


	25. chapter 25

"Bring it up Andromeda." Beka said. A few moments later the whole crew entered command, in various pairings. Trance entered carrying Shay with Tyr a step behind them, Dylan with Harper and Rommie with Rev. "Isn't this a site not to miss?" Beka whispered to Angel. She just nodded. "May I speak with the captain?" The elderly gentleman asked. "Which one?" Angel asked stepping forward. "That's my line Angel." Beka said sarcastically, the crew smiled. "The captain of Andromeda." "You know Dylan it's no fun when it's always for you." Angel said as came Dylan up front. "How may I help you?" Dylan asked. "How many captains do you have on your crew?" "Anyone else here feel like they're having a Daja vu case too?" Beka asked rolling her eyes. "I have three captains including myself. The other two captains own cargo ships. One is my first officer and the other is my environmental officer." Dylan said. "I am looking for my daughter." The guy said. "And her name might be?" Dylan asked. "I don't remember. All I remember is that she lives on the Andromeda and has a son." The guy said. "Father are you alright?" Angel asked running to the screen. "Daughter is that you?" Angel nodded. "Dylan we have to help him." Angel said. "Rommie pull his ship into the next available hanger and Trance go with her and help her father." Dylan said. They turned to leave. "Mommy I want to come with you." Shay yelled running to his mother. She knelt down, "Shay I want you to stay with the crew. When we have your grandfather stable you can come see him ok." Angel said. She got up with some difficulty and then followed Trance to the hanger. They entered and Angel asked Trance not to enter yet. She wanted to go in alone first. Trance agreed to it.  
  
Angel had looked all over the ship and finally made her way to the cockpit and found her father collapsed on the floor. "Trance!! Come Quickly!" Angel yelled. Trance ran in following her cousin's voice. "He is unconscious. I knew I should've gone to help him when he sent me the message." Angel said. They got him up and into the hanger where two bots were waiting for them with a stretcher. They gently laid him on the stretcher and went to medical. They finally got him stable. They got him stable enough to figure out his condition. He was dying all they could do was ease his pain and make him comfortable until he died. Angel cried in a chair next to his medical bed. She had been crying for several hours. She wouldn't talk or look at any of the crew. Shay tried to use his power of love on his grandfather but it only eased the pain he had. It made Angel cry more because there was no hope in her father living. "Angel" Daniel- her fathers' name- said. She looked up through tear blurry eyes. "Please stop crying. Death always makes you so sad and cranky." "I don't want you to die father. You've done so much for me. I want the twins to know who their grandfather is." Angel said wiping her tears away. "You're expecting twins? This is the best news I've ever received." Daniel said. "Why is that?" Angel asked. "Our people have never had twins before. I am honored to be the grandfather to the first living Piscine twins. Even if they are Piscine-Gemini human twins." Daniel said. Angel smiled, her father had learned to accept Shay and now he was accepting the twins without argument. In the last 21 ½ months her planet had learned to accept her and her new family- the crew on the Andromeda- and her son Shay. The revolts had stopped. They were free to come and go more then the tourists that came to the solar system itself. She was relieved. "Before I die I would like you to contact the government on Pisces for me now please." Daniel said, Angel contacted the government. "Mr. Daniel Piscian, how may I help you?" The Chancellor asked. "I would like to be the first to inform you that my daughter is the first to give our planet twins." Daniel said slowly. He had a slight problem with his breathing. "Congrates, to the both of you. Mrs. Angel Piscian Harper I would like it if you gave birth to the twins on the planet." Chancellor said. "I may be able to make the planet even more honored." Angel said smiling. "How?" Both of the men asked in unison. "Two of my crewwoman are also pregnant with twins, maybe all three of us could deliver on the planet." Angel said. "I like the idea, I always knew you should have been put into politics early. You have a wonderful mind." The chancellor said. "When are the three of you due?" "In about 2-3 weeks." Angel said. "I will expect the three of you next week. I want you three to be under our doctors observations to make sure there are no complications and the babies are all doing fine." "I'll inform them and let you know in two days." Angel said. 


	26. chapter 26

The channel was cut and Angel turned to face her father. She walked over to him and looked at him. The annoying sound that she thought she heard in the back of her head became louder. It hit her that her father died while she was talking to the Chancellor. "NO!!!!!" she cried as she fell to the floor. Trance came running in after being informed by Andromeda that his life signs were gone. Trance looked at the screen then sat in front of Angel. "I can't believe it. He finally is gone. Why now?" Angel mumbled between sobs. This was the time she wished she had Shay's power. It would have helped her to keep her father alive. The crew came in at a time leaving a flower on his bed. They each whispered a silent prayer then left. They each were crying by the time they left. Harper and Shay stayed in medical with Angel and Trance. After all they were all family now. Shay stood in front of his family holding back his tears. He wanted to show the rest of the crew he was strong. It was Tyr's turn to come in. he was second to last and had no choice but to come in. He had a flower that somewhat resembled a rose, but it wasn't a rose. He walked over to the corpse and laid the multi- colored flower on Daniel's chest. "Although I didn't like you nor your people in the beginning I have come to accept your daughter as if they were part of my own family and pride. This flower has been growing since I was young. I planted it after my pride and family was killed. I did not know then nor now what kind of flower this is. I would like it to be buried with you for I can tell that you have had a very colorful and difficult life. Maybe worse than mine." Tyr said then left. As he left a single tear fell down his cheek. He didn't wipe it away until he was a few feet from the door. He exited and Rev entered. Rev walked over to Daniel's body and began praying. He didn't offer a flower or any other offering, he just prayed for a few minutes. That's when Shay broke down into tears and went over to Rev, he held one of Rev's hands and began praying with him. Rev stopped and looked at Shay. "Thank you son, you have given me some added strength to pray today and remember not to give up." Rev said then went back to reciting a prayer with Shay. Angel and Harper smiled through their tears. Trance and Harper left with Shay leaving Angel alone with her father once more. "Father I know I haven't been the easiest or the best daughter to you over the years. Please I didn't want you to die just yet." She whispered. It hung in the air over them for a moment then disappeared. She didn't leave medical for two days. She finally left to go talk to Rommie and Beka. They met her in obs. deck like they were asked to. She was leaning on the ledge of the window. "Whats up Angel?" Beka asked quietly. "We have been asked to give birth on my planet. The reason is because I am the first one on any of the planets to ever give birth to twins. The Chancellor of the government would be honored if you two gave birth down there too." Angel said still looking out at the stars. "But the catch is we spend the last weeks of our pregnancies on the planet, beginning next week." Rommie walked over and put a hand on Angel's shoulder. "Do they know I'm an android?" Rommie asked. Angel shook her head no. "Ok. I would love to deliver on your planet." Rommie said after a moment. They both looked at Beka. "What? You want me to deliver down there too?" Beka asked. Angel and Rommie both nodded. "Fine I will." "Beka you don't have to if you don't want too. It is your choice." Angel said. "I know. I know. But I can't let you and Rommie have all the honor around here now can I?" Beka said, "I would feel privileged too." Beka said. "Ok when should we tell the boys'?" Angel asked. Harper walked in right after she asked that. "Ask the boys' what?" he asked. Angel jumped and growled loudly. Harper put his hands up and Angel calmed down. She hated being scared like that. "That we are going planet side on my planet again." Angel said. "Well I knew that we were because Beka was due for a check-up but why all of us?" He said. "Angel the rest of the crew is on their way here now." Andromeda said blinking in. "And Trance is eager to talk to you about your birth." "I figured she would, I might as well explain to all of you at once if she brings the topic up." Angel said. The crew entered, except for Shay who was already asleep. He picked up traits and habits from everyone onboard the ship. You could call him the biggest mutt around if you wanted to but if it ever got back to the crew or Andromeda you would be hunted down, questioned and then killed. "So whats up?" Trance asked. "Pisces planet side again." Beka said smiling. "The three of us are going to give birth on the planet but we are expected the beginning of next week." "Angel can I talk to you about your pregnancy?" Trance asked. "It might as well get discussed here and now Trance. There is a small chance that the twins and I will survive the delivery. But a mother can dream can't she?" Angel said walking out. Harper followed. "And when were you planning on telling me this?" Harper asked. "Never. I was hoping I could deliver and the twins and I live and Trance wouldn't bring the subject up. While this was going on the rest of the crew were talking about the details about the trip. "Angel there's a reason I brought the subject up." Trance said from behind them. Angel didn't snap into her defensive wolf state nor turn around when she and Harper jumped. "Don't do that Trance!" Angel hissed between gritted teeth. "Sorry cous. I didn't mean to. I want to tell you something privately." Trance said. "Shay. Something's not right with Shay." Angel said running to his room. Harper and Trance followed her. 


	27. chapter 27

They entered with Angel in the lead by at least 10 paces. Bodies littered the floor. Andromeda informed the rest of the crew and told them to keep away to be safe. Tyr and Dylan went to the room anyway and helped Trance and Harper out. "Check for survivors. I'll look for Shay." Angel snapped as she went looking for her son. All the people survived. Shay was in his room tied to a chair. Someone sat on the bed across from him. "Ah maybe your mother will be more cooperative than you." The raspy voice said. "Are you ok Shay?" She asked immediately asked running over to him. "Yes mother. Please listen to him, he is to strong for me." Shay whispered.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel asked not turning to face the guy. "You to stop procreating with these things you claim to love. And you know there is only a .00009% chance you and your new children will live. If you die then what will protect your son from me? You are the only two who are the most powerful on our planet. He is still much to young to fight me off, you die he is an easy target for me." The guy said. Tyr heard the conversation from the door; he entered quietly and cautiously. He got to the bedroom's door and stayed there waiting. "And I ask again- What. Do. You. Want?" She asked punctuation each word. "You and your son dead. What do you want out of this life?" He asked laughing devilishly. "I want the revolts of yours to stop. Of course it wouldn't surprise me if your followers are all dead." Angel said. "But it looks like I get to put up with you until you get it through your thick head that this is how the future of our system is going. If I didn't do this this it would happen later on down the road. Changes happen- some for the better and some for the worse. Maybe this is for the better, we will never know unless you end your stupid revolts." Shay let out a small cry; he was really scared now. He was still a child and he knew he couldn't act like the rest of the crew. "You know, if you weren't so intensely self-absorbed, you'd realize that all of life is a balance between the emptiness of eternity and the need to make art, to remind ourselves we were here." Tyr said coming out of the shadows. "I don't know why I just quoted that crazy refugee." "I had an epiphany like that once. Then I mercilessly beat someone until it went away." The guy said in a very raspy voice. "I told the refuge the same exact thing." Tyr said. "Yea than I beat you until you cried for mercy and I didn't give it to you right then, but I should have killed you then." Angel said. "And end up in jail for life? You didn't want that for yourself now did you." "I'm thinking that would have been a better alternate than having you trying to kill my family every time you can. Besides how did you get onboard without detection?" Angel asked. Andromeda blinked in. "They had their life signs hidden until Shay knocked the other guys unconscious." She said. "Great. Tyr can you calm Shay down while I take him to the brig and contact my government." Angel said dragging the guy out of the room. When they got to the corridor she began inflicting pain on him. "So tell me the real reason you came after me- brother? And don't pull that bullshit about wanting to kill us. That is the least of your goals." Angel snapped. "Ok fine sis, I just wanted to dad to see if he was ok." He said. "If you care so much about father Desicreed then you should know he is dead. He is being buried on the planet in three days." Angel snapped as she threw her 'darling' brother into the brig. She contacted the government. The others that had come with her brother were in the brig also. "Angel how may I help you?" The Chancellor asked. "It seems my brother and some of his followers got onto the ship and tried to harm my son. My brother had my son tied down and claims he wants 'my son and I dead'. On our way to the brig he also claimed he came to see my father. He has died as I told you sometime ago." Angel said calmly. The Chancellor nodded. "When you come down bring them and they will be put into jail and serve time. We will expect you three in three days." It was Angel's turn to nod.  
  
"I also understand the complications in my delivery, sir, I am prepared for whatever happens." Angel said. "You have your fathers courage and your mothers fighting will." The Chancellor said. They cut the channel and Angel left the brig. Everyone ignored the 'prisoners' for the next few days. Trance was the only one who would take food to them she still ignored them. Desicreed learned who Trance was and started to refuse his meals. She was happy about it. When they arrived on the planet Angel went into immediate observation. Beka and Rommie were looked over. They were all kept under special observations. Their husbands were allowed to stay with them. Shay and Harper went on daily tours around the town under Angel's orders to get out and have fresh air. She didn't mind the close observations. It relieved her of a lot of her worries. It meant that she didn't have to watch her self as much as she did. The doctors checked up on her every 30-60 minutes. It did get frustrating after the first week. She finally talked the doctors into letting her go outside and enjoy the weather. She promised not to go far and she would stay in the hospital garden. She spotted Rommie and Beka when she got outside. "Hey." She said quietly. She had seen them in the hospital but she was kept under more supervision in the last week because it was nearing her due date. It was nearing all their due dates. 


	28. chapter 28

"Hey, looks like you get to play some hooky today, huh?" Beka asked with a huge smile. "Yea after three long hours of compromising with my doctors. At least I know I still have my debating skills from grade school with me." Angel smirked. She sat down and sighed. She enjoyed her little freedom outside. "Oh" Rommie said placing a hand on her stomach. "Baby kick?" Beka asked. Rommie stood up and water hit the ground. "I think the babies did more then just that Beka." Angel said jumping up. They guided Rommie to her room telling her doctor on the way. Dylan just stood at her door dumbfounded when they entered. He couldn't remember what he had to do. "Dylan snap out of it." Beka said pulling him into the room. "Dylan help her with her breathing." Dylan began the breathing exercises to calm his breathing. "Not helping Dylan" Rommie said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt pulling him only inches from her face. A woman in labor was bad but a ticked off warship in labor was worse even if she had pain medications. Which didn't help Rommie at all. "Right, I'm sorry hunny. Now just breath." Dylan said realizing that Rommie was really in labor. Angel and Beka helped with the delivery. A very exhausting difficult hour and a half later, Rommie gave birth to the first healthy Andromeda baby twins. Their names were Daniel James Hunt and Anastasia Marie Hunt. Dylan was sitting in a chair next to Rommie's bed holding his son. As the doctors were cleaning up, not only had Tyr entered but so had Harper. "I hope you're not planning on packing up just yet." Angel said. "Why?" The doctor asked. "I'm about to deliver or at least attempt to." Angel said. "When did your contractions start?" The head doctor asked. "About 45 minutes ago." Angel said. "Here we go again" Harper mused. Angel doubled over from the pain and Beka caught her. "Looks like they're coming here and now." Beka said, "Not just hers but also my two are coming too." Beka said. "We need more doctors in here now." A nurse yelled down the hall. Rommie took little Daniel while Dylan helped with Beka and Angel the best he could. In about an hour Beka had successfully given birth to Victoria and Ahren. Angel was still in labor when they took Beka and her newborns into another room and finished cleaning them off. They had gotten one child out alive when Angel screamed so loud that it cracked the window in the room. Rommie was taken out before Beka was. Rommie was put into Angel's room. The second child was born and was not breathing. Shay had snuck into the room. Angel had lived and was crying because she lost one of her children. She rolled over onto her side and wouldn't talk to anyone. Harper was holding the living child and cried softly. Shay had lightly touched the unbreathing child and gave it life. It cried. The doctors were surprised. Angel sat up and asked for both of her children. She held them keeping them close. She had successfully given birth to twins and lived. They were named Michael and Grace. Shay came over and sat on the bed with her. She fell asleep holding all three of her children. Dylan went to Rommie's new room and fell asleep in there. Tyr and Beka stayed awake talking. The doctor came in and told them that Angel and her twins were safe and alive. They were happy. Rommie was told right before she dozed off. All of them were exhausted. Trance came running into Angel's room and found the entire family sleeping. She got pictures, of all the new families. Three days after the births there was a ceremony held for all of the twins. Shay was so proud. Angel and Trance both wished Angel's parents were still alive to see the ceremony that day. The ceremony wiped all of them out. When they returned to the Andromeda Angel asked Harper if he wanted to help feed the twins. Harper's eyes shone with such pride. "Can I help too mommy?" Shay asked tugging on Angel's shirt. "Yes Shay you can help too." Angel said smiling. They went to were Angel, Beka and Rommie had stayed during the pregnancies. They ended up claiming the room first. Tyr and Beka didn't mind too much, nor did Dylan and Rommie. Shay and Harper feed the twins and Angel said she was going to take a quick shower while she had the peace and time too. When she came back out Harper and Shay had managed to get more food on themselves, the floor and the wall more then in the children. She laughed to herself and told them to go get cleaned up she would feed the twins. By the time they came back out the mess was cleaned up the twins were fed and asleep in their cribs. Angel walked out of the children's room yawning. She was exhausted from the day between the three kids, her shifts, helping Trance and helping Harper everyday. She followed this routine for two months straight. By the twins third month she was jumpy, the whole crew noticed it. She spent more time with the twins and less time with everyone else. They had powers but they weren't dangerous. Grace had telekinesis and Michael had healing. She was happy they were simple abilities. She didn't have to lock herself and the twins in the room. She told Harper and Harper said he would help in any way he could, he was going to be there for her. Like Shay's 10 months the 10 months she spent helping the twin flew by too. Trance helped with Grace while Angel got Michael. They worked in the living area at the same time for a couple hours a day. Shay was close to three and the three sets of twins were all turning one and Shay turned three two months later. They celebrated the birthdays of all the kids this year. Grace got bone spurs fully in by the time Shay's birthday came around, Michael only had partial spurs. He wasn't going to get full bone spurs. Angel wasn't too happy with that, but she couldn't change it. She was just happy that Michael lived. She guessed it was the price to have him living.  
  
Beka sat straight up. Something was wrong, one of the twins would be demanding to be held right now and no one was in the room. It was an eerie silence. "Andromeda, where are the twins and Tyr?" she asked getting up. "In observation deck, you may want to go there and see them." Andromeda said. Beka went, when she entered she saw Harper, Dylan, and Tyr all laying in one big pretzel on the big couch that was in there. All of the twins were sprawled out across them in positions only they would find comfortable. She walked up next to Rommie and Angel. "You I wouldn't have believed this if someone told me about eight years ago that this would happen. I would tell them that they weren't crazy but also flash fried and hung out to dry." Beka said. "And that is saying a lot for you Beka." Rommie said with a frown. "Please don't remind me I'm still fighting the addiction of flash, its not as bad as it was all those years ago." Beka said. Andromeda took three pictures of the men and their children. A bot came in and handed Rommie a blanket. She covered all of them up the best she could. They left and went to mess. "No use in trying to sleep now." Beka said getting some coffee. When she got back to the table Angel wasn't there. "She went to check on Shay. Says something about having an odd feeling. I think her and Trance definitely are related with their 'lucky guesses'." Rommie said. Beka agreed. 


	29. chapter 29

"Yep, it's official add sugar and eat, you're lunch Harper." Beka said putting sugar on the back of Harper's neck and licking it. Angel and Beka laughed. They were on their way back from a supply run. They were sitting in the kitchenette of the Maru. Harper had temporarily died his hair blue. "Ha. Ha. You're the funny one now aren't you?" Harper asked wiping his neck off. "And I can't believe you actually licked my neck." "Harper chill out. I could have done worse." Beka said. Harper handed her a sheet of paper. "Oh yea?" He asked then spoke some horrible Spanish. "Umm actually, 'baby is your snack.' Thanks for playing come again." Angel said with a smile. "And how is it you know this?" Harper asked. "I picked Spanish up as a hobby growing up. It's a nice language when you know how to use it." Angel said. "Sorry Seamus, you are still horrible with conjugating common. Stick with that for now." Beka said heading up to the cockpit. "You know it figures she would tell me that." Harper said picking up the sheet and sitting on the counter next to Angel. "Love you Angel." "I love you too Harper." It had been two years since the twins were all born. Dylan and Tyr were left to watch all of the children. The Maru was being used for a supply run and Rommie and Trance for were using the Maria for a trip to visit Archduke Charlemagne for diplomatic business. Rev had Shay with him the entire time. That left Tyr and Dylan to care for three sets of twins. Both of the cargo ships docked at the same time. Harper was ready to go do his upgrades and Angel told him to go and do it. It was the only way to keep him quiet. Trance went to medical to do some much needed cleaning that needed to be done. Tyr and Dylan finally got the children asleep in Tyr and Beka's quarters'. They went to Dylan's office to talk.  
  
"Tyr I'm telling you Beka is just fine. She can handle Harper. She has before." Dylan said. They were sitting at his desk. "Shh, or they'll here us." Rommie whispered as her, Beka and Angel crawled through the conducts. Harper suddenly came running into Dylan's office. "Can I help you?" Dylan asked. "Didn't you tell Andromeda that you needed to see me ASAP?" Harper asked. "No. Why would I need to see you? Other then your choice for a hair color. I hope it isn't permeate Mr. Harper." Dylan asked confused. Harper shook his head no. Just then the girls fell out from the conducts. Rommie landed in Dylan's lap, Angel landed on Dylan's desk on her back and Beka landed on top of Angel. "Beka I didn't know you swung on that side of the fence." Angel said laughing. "I don't but whatever you do don't move." Beka said she let out a small giggle. It was truly funny to see the look on Tyr's face. "Uhh Rommie what is the meaning of this?" Dylan asked a blushing Rommie. Before she could answer Rev and Shay came in. Harper covered Shay's eyes. "Nothing Dylan, honest." Rommie said. "Why shouldn't we move Beka?" Angel asked. "Or the desk will-" Beka started but before she could finish the desk broke from under them and they hit the floor. "Never mind." Beka said getting up helping Angel up. "Will someone please tell me what that was all about?" Tyr asked standing up. Angel and Beka were laughing to hard to answer so that left Rommie to answer. "You two really are cruel when it comes to this." Rommie said getting off Dylan's lap. "Sorry Rommie," Angel started as she wiped tears from her eyes, "but that wasn't suppose to happen that way." The three of them started laughing. "I don't think I've seen Tyr so- bewildered before in my life since I've known him." Beka said. Harper took his hand off of Shay's eyes. "Talk." Tyr said to all three of the women. Which wasn't a good idea because they started telling the whole scheme at once. The only thing they could get out of the gibberish was the conducts and falling out. "Stop, one at a time please." Dylan said. He was still wondering what happened to his desk. If looks could have killed than Angel would have been deader then a dead duck right than. "Fine, it was my idea for us three to listen to you and Tyr, which didn't work because we fell to early. We were than suppose to fall out and into our husbands arms, and of course that didn't work neither." Angel said. "And what about my desk?" Dylan asked. "That wasn't in the plan, Dylan, we weren't suppose to land on the desk. Like I said we fell too early. And we didn't hear much out of you three either." Angel said. Dylan nodded. Angel picked Shay up; he was now three and getting heavy. "Were you a good little boy for Rev?" Angel asked. "Uh huh the best I can be for him." Shay said. Angel smiled and looked at Rev he just smiled back the best he could. "He is an amazing learner Angel, don't ever doubt you or your family of that. I suspect you were just like him when you were born." Rev said. Angel nodded smiling. It had been about a week since she had seen all of her children; it was the same for Rommie and Beka. They went to Tyr's room and watched the children sleep. It alternated boy girl. If Rommie's twins had bone spurs too then it would be difficult to tell whose child was whose. Grace and Michael had both grown in dark red curly hair and had gray eyes. They had her mothers' eyes. Victoria had wavy curly dirty blonde hair and Ahren looked almost exactly like Tyr, only he had a lighter skin color and had amber colored eyes. Daniel and Anastasia both had medium brown hair, dark brown/green eyes, and had their mother's complexion. They had three pictures taken. "I think that they think that they don't have one set of parents but five sets." Rommie said. "Six if you count the ship apart from you." Angel said. Rommie nodded. Trance walked in to talk to Angel. They went into the corridor. "Angel I was just informed that your brother has escaped form jail and is being followed. He is headed straight for us. I think he wants all of your kids dead." Trance said. She was scared. Angel got fear in her eyes and ran into the room. "My children my family isn't safe I've got to hide them all of them." Angel said frantically. She was almost in tears. "Calm down Angel what's wrong?" Beka asked. "Her brother." Rommie said. "What about him?" Beka persisted. "He's coming to kill my family or attempt to. He escaped from prison and is headed straight for us." Angel said. A meeting was called into the room they were in. The entire crew, Shay had become part of the crew by now, entered in a panic because they didn't know what was going on. She told them what happened. "When and if he does show up I would like to hide the children, just my children, you can hide yours if you want but it is my children he wants. I know where I am going to hide them." Angel said. "Where?" Harper asked. "I can't tell you. I am going to hide as well but away from the children." Angel said. "Tyr I would like to hide the twins also, we can't both protect them and deal with her brother." Beka said. "I would like to hide ours too Dylan. Her brother is a little on the crazy side." Rommie said. "Hey my brother may be a lot of things but he isn't crazy." Angel said. Even if she didn't get along with him, he was still her family. "Sorry, where will we hide them?" Rommie asked. "Trance do you know where they were when you were contacted?" Angel asked. "They were about two slipstream jumps away. That was about 30 minutes ago." Trance said. "Ok then the kids need to be hidden now." Angel said picking her twins up. Beka and Rommie did the same and followed Angel out. "What should I do?" Harper asked. "I want you to help everyone else and protect us. I love you Harper." Angel said. She was crying but also trying to stay strong for the children. They left and went down near where she used one of the old crew quarters. It was never repaired upon Angel's request. She opened a panel. "Rommie do you think you could stay in here with the children and help Shay if he needs it?" Angel asked. Rommie nodded. Angel and Beka each took one of her twins and Rommie climbed in. The twins were handed to Rommie one at a time. Angel knelt down in front of Shay. "Hurry Angel they are asking to board, Dylan can deny them for so long." Rommie said. Angel nodded. "Shay I want you to be strong and protect all of the other children if they find you ok. Help Rommie keep them calm and quiet." Angel said kissing his forehead. He nodded then was lifted up into the conduct. The panel was put back on, they moved further into the conduct. Beka went to command and Angel went and hide in the conduct behind the panel she painted on. Dylan allowed her brother to hail. He then informed the guards that they would get him under custody then hand them over if that is what Angel wants. The guards agreed and stayed near the Andromeda. "Where are those children? I know you have them somewhere on this huge ship of yours!" Desicreed snarled. "Andromeda where are my twins?" Dylan asked. 


	30. chapter 30

She blinked in; "They are sleeping where you left them, sir." Andromeda lied. "And Beka's?" Dylan asked. "Sleeping with your children as well sir." She lied again. "And where is Angel and her family?" Dylan asked. "Harper is in Machine shop working and Angel and her three children are no longer on board the ship." She informed them in a lie. "What!?" Dylan asked surprised. "How long have they been gone?" He snapped. "20 minutes at the most sir." Andromeda said, Dylan knew she was lying but played along. "Sir I can't find their life signs on board, they are doing the same trick Desicreed pulled when he was on board the ship those years ago." Andromeda asked. "Great." Dylan mumbled. "Well tell me the truth now sir, where is my sister and her three children?" Desicreed asked. "If they have hidden their life signs then I could not tell you." Dylan said. Before Dylan knew it everything went black. He woke up sometime later noticing he was in a room with Harper, Beka, Tyr, and Rev. "Where's Trance?" Dylan asked. "With Desicreed, they are cousins. He thinks Trance knows where the rest of us are." Harper said from the door. "Wonderful, how do we get out of here?" Dylan asked. "We don't, unless we tell him where they are and the only one who knows where the children are is Beka, Rommie and Angel. Of course we only know where Beka is and she ain't talking." Harper said. "Conduct." Beka said. "What?" Everyone else said looking at her. "Tyr and I could escape through the air conduct and one of us could get Desicreed and the other could have Rommie move the children." Beka said standing up. "Beka, as much as I would like to let you go, your idea would need to be proposed if two people went after Desicreed." Tyr said walking over to her. "Trance can help you." Beka said. "How can you be so sure? Do you remember how defensive Angel got when Rommie accidentally called him 'crazy'?" Tyr asked. Beka nodded. "Then you and Dylan can go and I will find the children." Beka said. "And if he decides to come back here?" Harper asked. Andromeda blinked in. "Lie to him." She said. "Oh yea saying 'sorry Desicreed we don't know where they are' is so lying. That is the truth." Harper snapped. "For what it's worth. We have to try Harper. All of us." Beka said. "I know Beka it's just that I'm worried about the children, Rommie, Angel, and Trance already. I don't want to add you three to my list of worries. I don't want to lose you Beka." Harper said. He was crying. "You won't lose any of us Harper I promise I will protect your children as if they were my own if not better." Beka said. "Get out of here before he comes back." Harper said. They climbed in to the conduct and went on their way. Beka split off from Dylan and Tyr and went on her way to Rommie. Rommie already knew Beka was coming. "Hey Rommie how are you holding up?" Beka whispered. "Good Shay has been up there in that stance since we got in here. The children have been asleep the whole time." Rommie said. Beka was relived and stayed with Rommie to help her. Angel sat in the conduct when she heard her brother's voice and Trance protesting against him. They stopped at the painting on the wall. He knew at least one of them was near, he could fell the energy being used to hide their life signs. He opened the conduct and was kicked in the face. He fell to the floor blacking out. "So nice to see you too brother." Angel snickered as he fell to the floor. "I didn't want to Angel. I didn't even know you were in there." Trance said. "I know Trance, you forget my sixth sense deal." Angel said picking her brother up with Trance's help. As they headed down the corridor Tyr and Dylan jumped out of one of the conduct scaring Trance and Angel making them scream and drop Desicreed. "Hope he wasn't coming to before that." Angel mused. "What happened?" Tyr asked. "I happened to kick him unconscious." Angel said as she and Trance picked her brother back up. Dylan took over Angel's job and told them to go get the children, and told Andromeda to have Harper and Rev go to command. Angel opened the conduct scaring Shay and he attacked her. She put her hands up in defeat. Shay wouldn't let Tyr near the conduct for a few moments. Beka poked her head out of the conduct. "Yep it's just the Calvary Rommie we can come out." Beka said. "Shay it's ok, we have my brother tied up we are expected in command now." Angel said. Shay nodded hugging his mother. They all entered command. Angel walked in with two-wiggling youngsters and a jumpy toddler getting under her feet. She nearly kicked him but stopped. Harper took Michael and sat Shay in the pilots' chair. They contacted the guards that were after Desicreed. "Have you reached a decision yet?" The first guard asked. "Actually she doesn't know of it yet. Angel what happens to your brother now is up to you." Dylan said. She stepped forward "I would like him to be in a high security confinement for life. If that is possible." Angel said. The guards nodded and came over and took Desicreed away. They were contacted when he was placed into the confinement and they were all relieved. 


	31. chapter 31

"Dylan it's been years now since the commonwealth has been formed up, why not retire and retire Andromeda?" Beka asked. "Retire this ship? She is still in the best condition I couldn't leave Andromeda. She is my life and my home now. " Dylan said. "Dylan," Rommie started, "They could put a new captain in charge and give her- me more of a crew and a new aviator." "Rommie I've been with you for over 300 years, I didn't leave you then and I certainly am not leaving you until the day I die." Dylan said. "You know you are more stubborn now then you were 311 years ago." Rommie said. "You've calculated all that time?" Dylan asked. "That's not including the years before going into the black hole." Rommie said. "You make me feel old." Angel said. "How is that? He and I are the oldest two here." Rommie said. "I wouldn't count on that if I were you." Angel and Trance said in unison. "What are you saying?" Tyr asked. "Well I'm four centuries old. And Trance is 3.5 centuries old." Angel said. "So you're going to out live me?" Harper asked. "No, if I hadn't married you and given birth to you twice I would live until one of my people killed me or died of the age of 1,000 years old. Since I have done what I have done I am now mortal. It feels great." Angel said. "So you knew about the fall and me and the whole black hole thing?" Rommie asked. "We all did. But we had nothing to do with it. Honest." Trance said. "What about our children Angel?" Harper asked. "They are mortal too. The day I married you is the day I became mortal, but we keep our powers. I think that the children will eventually have kids and grandchildren that will be powerless, unless they decide to marry back into the planet and the government decides to give them immortality or their spouse mortality." Angel said. "Great." Harper said. "This is why we didn't want to tell you about our people or the whole truth of us." Trance said. "Harper I still love you." Angel said. Harper handed Michael back to her and walked out, he wouldn't listen to any of them. He went weeks with out talking to Angel; he wouldn't even sleep with her and the children. Angel finally made up her mind to go home and live there. She packed and left in the middle of the night a couple weeks later. She left notes for the crew telling them she was leaving. She only told Harper and Trance in their notes that she was going home and wouldn't return unless Harper wanted her too. Trance sat up. "Dim the lights Andromeda." "Is everything alright Trance?" She asked. "Where's Angel?" "She and her children left a couple hours ago, she left you a note on your nightstand." Andromeda answered back. "Oh no." Trance said after she red the note. "What is it?" "She went home and refuses to return unless Harper goes and tells her to come back." Trance said getting up. She went and woke Harper up. Andromeda woke the rest of the crew up. "Harper this is your fault. Go and tell her to come back her." Trance scolded him. "I would be happy to Trance but you wanna know what I don't care anymore." He snapped back at her. "She did what she did for you out of love. She loves you Harper but I guess you are way to blind to see the love she and the children all have for you. Or is it that you are running away from it because you know that all the people you love have died? Well this crew loves you and we are still here! Go get your family and bring them back!" Trance snapped at him dragging him to command by the ear. The whole crew was there. "Where do we look for her first?" Dylan asked. "Her home planet. But only Harper can go talk to her!" Trance said angrily. "And why is that?" Dylan asked. 


	32. chapter 32

"It is the husband's job to talk to the wife if something is wrong. In this case Harper is what is wrong and also her husband. So he is in deep shit then any guy should be in. If he had just accepted the fact that she become mortal because she loved him then we wouldn't be doing this!" Trance said. "And you know this how?" Tyr asked. "Right now I'm your only connection to Angel and the way of our people. So I would just shut up if I were you Tyr!" Trance snapped really loud. "She's worse then you ticked off Rommie." Beka whispered. "And I think that we shouldn't upset these people and have them withdraw from the Commonwealth." Rommie chipped in. "Ok then it's settled we are Pisces bond." Harper said. Beka jumped in the pilots' chair and went into slipstream. They got to the system within a couple hours. Trance went down with Harper to help him find Angel. They took the Maru down. They spent a week looking for Angel. Every time they found a lead they ended up with a dead end. Angel was always a step ahead of them. Trance approached her house one morning just as Angel and the kids were on their way out. "Morning Trance. What brings you here?" Angel asked as if every thing was fine. "I came to see you." Trance said back. "Oh I didn't know you were bringing pets. Is he housebroken?" Angel asked angrily. "Angel is that anyway to treat your husband?" Trance asked keeping a tight grip on Harper's arm. "Fair is fair. If he didn't want me to treat him this way then he shouldn't have done what he did." Angel said walking past them. The kids ran ahead playing and laughing. "Angel please come back." Harper said making her stop. "Why should I?" She asked not turning around. "Because- I love you." Harper said. "Children come on back, we're having company over for lunch today." Angel said calling to her three youngsters. "But mama, we wanna go play in the market place as you shop." Shay said. "Stop being like your father Shay, I said in the house now." Angel said. Shay and Michael ran into the house. Grace ran up to her mother. "Mother when is papa coming to get us?" Grace asked. Angel picked her up and faced Harper. "Why not ask him right now? Go ahead." Angel said. "Papa. Are you here to take us back to the big ship?" Grace asked pointing to the sky. "Yes Grace I am." Harper said. Grace hit her father hard in the face leaving a small handprint on his cheek. "You made mother very upset." Grace pouted. Trance giggled and Harper just touched his cheek. "I'm sorry Angel. I was confused and didn't know what to think. Then you left and Trance nearly took my ear off and put a lot of things into perspective. I didn't mean to hurt you or the children." Harper said. "Grace dear go into the house and join your brothers and don't use your power on them. Trance can you keep an eye on them as I make lunch?" Angel said putting Grace down. Trance nodded and headed inside. "Harper did she tell you why you had to come talk to me?" Angel asked. "Only that the husbands talk to the wives if something's wrong." Harper said. "Well that and also that you are getting a tattoo." Angel said. "What?" Harper shouted. "Listen, not only are you the first male to be mated with and have your children live but I also bore you twins and they lived along as I did too. The tattoo is an honor tattoo. It is how they decided to honor you and keep you in high esteem." Angel said leading Harper into the kitchen of her house. She took her cloak off. Her tattoo on her shoulder was in plain sight and the light hitting it made it look 'magical' somehow. "When am I getting it?" "Today." Angel said as she got food and started preparing it. It smelt really good but Harper didn't know if it was edible or not. He tried it and decided it wasn't going to kill him. "When are we going to get it?" Harper asked. "After lunch, while the children take their naps. Trance is going to watch them and keep them safe." Angel said. They ate lunch. The twins were practically joined at the hip and you were lucky if Shay let you near either of them, especially Michael. "Kids, you are going to take your nap while daddy and I are gone for a little while. Auntie Trance will be here if you need anything. No staying up you need your nap. I will return soon." Angel told her children and kissed them on their foreheads. She walked out and told Trance something in her native language and Trance nodded. Angel and Harper left and went to the government hall. "Why does it seem that every visit we have down here the government is always on the touring agenda?" Harper asked. Angel looked at him he was serious. "Because I am sought for advice and everything that I do goes through the government and besides they want to meet you in person. My dad may of let you marry me without problems. But-" "Your father had no say in the matter really." Harper said making Angel glare at him. "But the government has yet to let me go. Majority of the guys in here are like other fathers and mothers to me. I'd be careful if I were you." Angel said as they stopped at a door. Harper couldn't read what it said on the door. Angel knocked and something was said but Harper couldn't understand it. They entered and Angel began speaking to him in her father's native language. "Uh could I be provided with a translation over here or at least here some common from you two?" Harper said raising a hand. "And this is the one who you bore twins for?" The guy asked and Angel nodded. "Thank you." Harper said. Angel growled softly at him as to warn him to cut it out. He did. "So he is getting the honorary tattoo this afternoon?" The guy asked. "Now if at all possible." Angel said. "Where are the children?" "At home with my cousin Trance. You remember her don't you? Mothers' sisters' daughter." Angel said politely. The guy nodded. They acted just like family in the office. Harper remained silent for the rest of the meeting, which was a huge thing for him. He did get fidgety while he waited though. The meeting ended and they were lead to the government hall, and he was sat in the middle on a stole. Angel talked to a guy and Harper picked up that it was on his tattoo. He was blindfolded and was talked to by Angel to keep him calm. "Why am I blindfolded?" Harper asked. "You are not able to see the tattoo until it is done. No one is except for the guy giving you the tattoo." Angel said. She kneeled on the floor in front of Harper blindfolded as well holding his hands. After about 1 hour and Harper squirming at times the tattoo was finally done. It was on his mid- arm about five inches above the elbow. It was wrapped in a bandage and the blindfolds were taken off. "You may take this off in a couple of days." The guy said. He smiled and left. The couple left also and went back to the house. When she entered she saw her children sitting on the couch and Trance standing in the kitchen. "What's wrong Trance?" Angel asked. "They are. They woke up and went crazy because you weren't here. Grace tried to play a mind game on me but couldn't because I have the same gift, the two boys were doing something and tried to come after me." Trance said.  
  
"Children! What do you think you were doing to your aunt?" Angel demanded from her children who jumped when they heard her yell like that. The twins have never heard her yell at them so it scared them but not Shay. "I told you that she was going to be here and I wasn't why did you try and hurt her?" "Mother I had a dream and when she woke me up I thought I was still dreamin' when I tried to play mind tricks on her she did it back and I realize I was not dreamin' no more." Grace said. "What about you two boys'?" Angel asked. "Why are you sitting with your sister?" "Because I made Auntie Trance bleed then Michael sealed her wound because I could not." Shay said. "Like father like son." Angel said to herself. Harper was rubbing his arm again. Trance gave him a drink. "Here this should help with the pain or itching from the tattoo." Trance said handing him the cup. "Thanks Trance, I really do mean that." Harper said. He took a sip and forced himself not to spit it out. "What is it?" He finally asked. "Secret, can't tell you." Angel said hugging him from behind. "Oh that's not fair." Harper said. "Anyone ready to go back home to the Andromeda?" Angel asked. "I am" Trance said. The children jumped up off the couch and ran to their mother. "Oh really mother?" Shay asked. It was the only true home he knew. "Really." Angel said. They left the children with Trance on the Maru and Harper and angel on the Maria. When they docked the entire rest of the crew and the other two sets of twins greeted them. They were happy to see Michael and Grace. The children ran out with Rev and Trance following them out and watching them. 


	33. chapter 33

"So it took you two a week to convince her to come back?" Dylan asked. "If I knew they were going to be like this towards me I wouldn't have returned. I would have let you and Trance look for me for another week or two." Angel said. "Dylan please, she's already stressed enough and I will be in pain for a couple of days." Harper said lifting his sleeve. "What happened to you down there?" Beka asked going for his arm. Angel hit Beka's hand away before it reached Harper's arm. "Don't touch it, you will see it like everyone else in two days. Come on Harper lets go work on the matrix some." Angel said. "Man. She is one woman not to mess with." Beka said. Dylan nodded in agreement. "So what is on your agenda now, captain, now that we have our entire modern crew back?" Rommie asked. Dylan laughed inwardly at the comment just made by his ships' aviator. "Play dead." He said as he, Rommie, Beka, and Tyr walked out of docking bay and headed towards the mess deck. "Excuse me?" Rommie asked. "Play dead, you know turn off the main components of the Andromeda so we will be undetected by sensors. I think the entire crew here needs a break and Harper and Angel need some more time I think to work out their problems." Dylan said as they entered mess deck. "He's right, I think we all need to spend some time with our families." Tyr said. "I must be hearing things." Beka said, "Did Tyr just agree with Dylan on something that isn't directly linked to his survival?" Tyr growled at Beka softly and playfully. She just giggled as they all sat down with their meals. One of the twins came running in with Trance right behind her. "You can't catch me!" She mused running around their table. Trance finally got a hold of her and picked her up. "Sorry coming through have a nice lunch you four." Trance said walking out in a hurry. "Which one was that?" Beka asked pointing after Trance. "Victoria." Rommie said. "Thought so." Beka said going back to eating her lunch. Tyr and Dylan were confused how Beka wasn't mad or upset with what Victoria had just done. They shrugged it off, the way they saw it they would never be able to understand their wives, let alone the female species. Four days later Angel called a meeting in the command deck. She had Harper standing next to her. All the children, except Shay, were still asleep in their beds. "As you know something happened to Harper on my planet, but only me, Trance and Harper know what it is. Today we all get to see it." Angel said. "What exactly happened to him?" Beka asked. "I got a tattoo." Harper said. "And when were you planning on telling us of your decision?" Dylan asked. "He had no choice in the matter." Angel said. "Why not?" Beka asked. "It's an honorary tattoo for being the father of her twins." Trance said. "Ok stop. The three of you answering those two's questions is getting annoying and confusing and.." Tyr said. "Confusing" Rommie finished his sentence for him. "They're right, I will explain it all." Angel said. "Since he is the father of our twins and they lived along as I did, Harper is thought highly of. The government wanted a way to honor him and figured that they only way to was to honor him in our customary way of the tattoo. The only people who know what the tattoo looks like is the government and the guy and put the tattoo on his arm." "Uhh.. Can I take this off now?" Harper asked eagerly. "I will." Angel said. She unwrapped the bandage and everyone's jaw dropped. Dylan and Rommie nearly fainted. Trance and Angel smiled while Beka tried to figure out what to make of the tattoo. Tyr just stared blankly at Harper. Rev prayed. "Um angel dear what is it?" Harper asked. His arm was still a little sore so he couldn't see the full tattoo. "It's the Commonwealth symbol." Dylan said after a moment of silence. "Excuse me? You mean to tell me I'm marked as a high guard personal?" Harper asked. "No you're not. It's not commonwealth either." Angel said. "It looks commonwealth to us." Rommie said. "She is right." Trance said. "Looks can be deceiving at times." "This is just the top layer, a protective layer of mock skin." Angel said. "it is the commonwealth symbol but it will be gone by tomorrow or the next day." "So what is the design of the real tattoo?" Harper asked. "Don't know." Angel said shrugging. This was getting tiring explaining everything to the crew. Trance went back to her mysterious not telling about her past mood again. Angel only told certain things about her people now, the important vital information needed for the commonwealth. The planets only let the Andromeda board or even enter their orbits. If any of the commonwealth officials wanted to pay a visit it had to go through Dylan and Angel first. Angel found it very amusing every time that happened. The extra layer fell off of Harper's arm and his tattoo was white tiger cub with crystal blue eyes. It was sitting on top of a waterfall at sunrise or sunset. Angel said she believed it to be both. When asked why she said "it is the setting of an old era and he is the rising of a new era." She and the rest of the crew left it at that. It was amazing how fast children grew on a starship. 


	34. chapter 34

It had been a couple years and the twins were five and Shay was seven. It was easier to tell the twins apart now; Ahren acted just like Tyr in so many ways but followed some of Shay's tricks. Shay was more into piloting and the divine while Ahren wasn't much into the divine or piloting as Shay. But they were both into fighting. So they worked with Tyr on martial arts. Victoria and Grace were into Trance's plants. The girls were all tomboys. They were tough and hated being picked on by strangers at drifts. They were so- outgoing. Anastasia and Michael spent a lot of time together. Daniel took after his father- Dylan. He wasn't as reckless or crazy as his father but he was definitely Dylan's son.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm wanted for murder?" Angel asked. "Yes Angel you are. Apparently some guys learned of you and decided to frame you." Dylan said. They were both on the Maria and were headed towards the Andromeda when Dylan received a message from Rommie about Angel's warrant by the Commonwealthhead. "And I'm wanted to as a helper so to say." Dylan said as he sat down in front of a console in the cockpit. "Isn't this just lovely? Add this to my list of favorite hobbies to do on my free time." Angel said sarcastically. "And that would be?" Dylan asked. She jerked the cargo ship hard to the right and Dylan- not having time to brace- flew headfirst over the console. "Trying to out frame myself as a murderer of course." Angel said as she shut the Maria down. Dylan stood up and felt his forehead. "Yep that's gonna leave a mark" He mumbled. "And what are you doing?" "Playing dead of course. With the ship turned off the only thing any sensor can pick up is life signs' well just yours if I'm not holding you." Angel said. "Holding me? Don't you think Rommie and Harper will be pissed off about that?" Dylan asked. "Eww you do have a sick mind Dylan Hunt. Not in that way. Hold you as in the sense of hiding your life signs'." Angel said pulling him into her quarters. They both sat on the bed leaning against eachother using each other's back for support. She had to use a lot of energy for the two of them. They stayed in that position for three days, they had eaten very little of the dry rations she had at her bunk. They went to the bathroom at times but couldn't take showers. They finally received a message from the Andromeda that they could come back and were no longer wanted for murder. It took a week for the Maria to turn on and restart every system. The showers and food appliances were the first to reboot. Dylan made them both a hot meal to eat. His shower could wait. They ate in silence and apart. They had talked for about three days straight. Angel had stayed awake everyday from the day she shut the ship down to the night before the Andromeda picked them up. She finally got enough energy to fly her ship to the rendezvous spot. They waited there for two days. The night before they were picked up they showered. Angel let Dylan go first, she was extremely tired. Dylan climbed into Angel's bed and fell asleep. Angel had taken her shower and dressed and ended up climbing into her bed not noticing Dylan in it too. They were pulled into the docking bay. None of the crew could enter the ship. It was a security thing the ship had. A hologram appeared outside the ships' hanger door. "I am sorry but both my captain and her guest are sleeping. When they wake I'll inform them that they have company." He said. "Um actually could you wake them up and tell them that your captain's guests' wife is outside now?" Rommie said more then asking. "Women A.I.'s so cranky. Glad that I don't communicate with every A.I. around." He said disappearing. He appeared in Angel's room. "Ma'am there is someone here asking for the two of you." He said as he lightly shocked Angel. She jumped and landed on the floor. She moaned quietly as she stood up. "Who is it?" She asked. "Some lady, an A.I. claiming to be his wife. But isn't he your husband?" The hologram asked. "No you have the wrong guy. My husband is Harper. Dylan and I are just friends." Angel said sighing. "Then why did the two of you sleep in the same bed?" Angel looked at her bed and saw Dylan still asleep in it. 'Holy freaking cows of home' she thought. None of her thoughts made sense when thought of on the spot. "Because I didn't realize he was sleeping there until now." She said shaking Dylan lightly. "What?" he asked annoyed. He realized where he was. "Sorry I forgot I was still here." "It's ok. But before we leave or even let Rommie on board I have to tell you something." Angel said. "What?" "We both slept in the same bed. We both know nothing happened but if my A.I. does by chance let it slip to Rommie or anyone then we'd have to explain to them nothing happened." Angel said sitting on the bed. "Nothing happened, right?" Dylan said. "Right. I fell asleep in my bed not knowing you were in it. If I had known it I would have slept in my hammock." Angel said. They got up and exited the ship. Rommie was waiting for them with her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "Would either of you care to tell me what happened?" Rommie asked. "Nothing." They answered in unison. "Then why the hell did it take you two so long to come out here?" She asked. "Because I woke up before Angel and her ship wouldn't unlock the door until she was awake, and I was sitting in her room waiting for her to wake up when her ships' hologram shocked her and woke her up." Dylan said. "And that was how long ago?" Rommie asked. "Five minutes at the most. Rommie you know how she is when she gets woken up unexpectedly at times." Dylan said. They all walked out went to mess deck to eat. "I am ready for some auto chef food." Angel said with a smile. "What I'm not a food enough cook for you?" Dylan asked with humor. "Didn't say that, I'm just ready for some home cooking here on Andromeda." Angel said. Rommie held Dylan back for a second before they entered mess deck. "You cooked for her?" She asked upset. "It was one meal, hunny. She had no energy to cook herself. I made her some food to help restore her energy level faster. Nothing happened between us other then becoming closer friends and understanding each other." Dylan said as they went into the mess deck. Dylan began eating his food when he suddenly spitted it out. "Rommie what they hell was that?" He asked wiping his mouth. "Sorry Dylan, it's for you making Angel some dinner." Rommie said. "Rommie he didn't make me dinner. He cooked me some medications for my energy level. He cooked himself other food I had onboard. I ate in the pilots' chair while he ate in the kitchen." Angel said. "Why would you think he was cheating on you with me?" "I don't know, you two were gone and missing for around a week." Rommie said looking down at her food now. "Rommie you are the only one I love other then the children but still you are the only woman for me now." Dylan said. They all finished their meals off in silence. Harper was to quiet it even spooked him. After the meal they all went their own ways to do their duties. Rev as always took the children and had them in the obs. Deck to keep them out of trouble. Harper tended to some repairs and Angel hid out in the matrix. Rommie went with Dylan to help him with some work. Trance cleaned up medical then went to hydrophonics to tend to her plants. Beka and Tyr sat in command and talked. It was uncommon for them to get this time together alone while on duty now a days. They both agreed that they were getting a bit to old to be doing this job, all of them were getting up there. Andromeda could be retired and used for a home on a planet somewhere and they could all retire. The children needed one place to live in instead of flying around like a bunch of crazy maniacs, like Dylan was when they first met him. 


	35. chapter 35 the end

"Dylan, we could all retire and live on my planet." Angel said. "Oh no. No way." Harper started. "Why not? I mean Andromeda could be retired and stay planet side there and not be messed with. The children grow up in a nice environment." "And you and your children and Trance are the only one's with powers. I mean how are the other children suppose to feel?" Tyr asked. "Oh come on Tyr, would you just listen to yourself. You sound like this is a death wish. Dylan, the Andromeda will be placed where ever you want it to be and you will have a say as to who gets access to her or not." Angel said. "I like Angel's idea, Dylan. We all could use the retirement and the children will be able to make more friends." Beka said. "You are willing to retire on a planet?" Harper asked. "Aren't you the one who said that you hated planets?" "Ok that was how long ago? Come on we are all going over the hill. Dylan lets all retire. I mean the only one of us who won't die for some time is Trance and even then who knows what'll happen. It'll do us all a lot of good." Beka said. They all pleaded with Dylan, Tyr started pleading with them too. "Ok, fine. We are retiring. But we will all need some kind of job while living down there for some kind of money." Dylan said. They all agreed. Two weeks later they were all living on Pisces in the same street. They all had jobs, various jobs, too. The kids grew and moved out at the appropriate times and got married. They had their own children and the original crew of the Andromeda had died of old age. Rommie died too, her persona on the Andromeda lived her aviator eventually died off too. Trance died once she hit her 1,000th birthday. The children and their families took over caring for the Andromeda, Eureka Maru and the Maria Louise. "Andromeda, you are the oldest and best high guard ship around. People from all over come to take tours of you. Never forget the love we had for you and we will always be in your heart. Captain Dylan Rhys Hunt, First Officer Rebecca "Beka" Marie Anasazi, Weapons Officer Tyr Anasazi, of the Kodiac pride, Engineer Seamus Z. Harper- also known as Harper, Environmental Officer Angel Harper, Medical Officer Trance Gemini, Rev. Bem our reverend, Rommie Hunt- my wife. The children Shay, Grace and Michael Harper, Anastasia and Daniel Hunt and Ahren and Victoria Anasazi who are also the youngest among us are this ships' laughter and joy. Hunt and crew out." The message was played at the end of all the tours. As the families grew the more pictures that were hung, after about the 10th generation each of the four families had about 200 or so members. Next to the picture Angel had painted was a picture of Harper's tattoo. On that picture the commonwealth symbol was finished. Not only did the commonwealth survive it was ensured to never die with the help of the Piscine's. The Vedrans eventually came back out of hiding and the empress took charge as the head of the commonwealth. They aided themselves along side with the people in the Zodiac system. Together they helped the commonwealth live longer then anyone ever dreamed. 


End file.
